


One who rises

by ScourgeFanatic101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Peacock Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Peacock Miraculous, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Some Fluff, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: Hawk moth won, he had taken the miraculous and the world was in ruin. With the peacock miraculous Marinette travels back to the past, at the cost of her existence. Our grieving girl has one thought on her mind. Stop Hawk moth. ((Adopted from imthepunchlord, who wrote chapters 1 through 8.





	1. A second chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught in a Cycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839804) by [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord). 



*~Chapter One~*

A picture was something that Marinette never considered heavy. It was just a photo, a flimsy piece of paper decorated with a recorded memory, usually shaped by a frame, wood or metal; it was something that always looked nice. A memory to appreciate. One to smile at. She's never thought of pictures to be heavy… never had a reason to really.

But right now, the few pictures she had in hand were… weighted. Heavy. It felt like bricks in her hands. Which is silly. No picture this small should weigh so much and yet…

Marinette stared down at the two pictures she managed to find.

The class photo in the park, everyone pointing to Juleka, making her the center star.

And a picture of her and her parents, all huddled together, beaming towards the camera.

These were one of the smaller pictures they, they had here. They should be feather light. But Marinette found she could only hold them lowly, like they were rocks.

"They're nice photos," Duusu offered, floating out and hovering near Marinette.

Marinette gave a heavy nod.

They were nice, even if they lost their frames, were wrinkled, stained, and burnt around the edges.

But they had so much value… they couldn't be let go. She couldn't leave with them.

Her hand shook at the thought.

She'll never let them go.

A feather soft touch was on her hand, and Marinette blinked, looking over and meeting amber pink eyes, bright against a dark sclera. With her crest drooped down, the peacock kwami offered the girl a small, encouraging smile.

Marinette shakily returned it, only for a moment.

It broke apart easily, the girl drooping. The pictures were lowered, hanging from her side like weights. She looked out the window, seeing a vibrant blue sky, seeing the city of Paris still so lovely and…

With a shaky murmur, Marinette mumbled to the kwami, "It doesn't seem like the end of the world."

The kwami glanced towards the city, still standing despite the shift in power.

Though for how much longer… it was hard to say. Shaking her head, the kwami uttered, "Sometimes the world won't echo the catastrophes."

It happens.

The worst tragedies can happen on the most beautiful days.

It could be the worst mockery sometimes.

Sometimes it never caught up.

Sometimes it did.

For Paris, that all depended on… Duusu cut off that thought, unwilling to think about it as she looked out. Only real echo of this were that the streets were clear. Everyone stayed inside, unsure what to do or react. Praying that he would leave them alone, that he'd be content with the jewels he finally won.

Will he though, Duusu doesn't know.

She doesn't know him.

She turned to Marinette when she gave a weak, broken chuckle, leaning forward, resting her forehead against the glass, not caring about the smear of grit and sweat she was going to leave.

Marinette wonders again just, how did it get to this?

This point?

It, it wasn't supposed to go this way.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

And yet it was.

Crest drooping down till it was nearly flat on her head, Duusu patted and nuzzled Marinette's hand, mind scrambling to think of some reassurance to the girl.

"Ladybug?"

Marinette gave a start, sucking in a sharp, quivering breath.

The near kwami watched the child intently, waiting, observing.

Slowly, Marinette stood up and turned, seeing Nathalie standing near, looking unsure and unsteady as everyone else. One arm was wrapped in a sling, secured to stay there to properly heal. In her other hand was a familiar scarf. It was burnt up, torn, punctured, and simply ruined by this.

It hurt to look at.

But Marinette couldn't look away, eyes locked on the blue fabric.

Another touch at her hand and Marinette found the strength to tear her gaze away from the ruined blue cloth. She met Nathalie's gaze, feeling exhausted. With a forced smile that felt like it should be there, there to reassure though what Marinette felt she had to reassure, she didn't quite know.

There was nothing to reassure.

Quietly, she reminded, "I'm not Ladybug. Not anymore."

Going through with this, she probably won't be ever again.

Nathalie flinched at the statement, taking a step away from the girl. Clearing her throat, she awkwardly uttered, "I, I know, I… I don't know your nam…" Nathalie went quiet, unsure of what to do or say. She held out the scarf to the miraculous holder.

Marinette stared down at it, going stiff.

"You, you were the one who made this, weren't you?" Nathalie asked.

Unable to find her voice, Marinette nodded.

"I… I'm sorry, I… he loved it. He loved it very much," Nathalie reassured.

"I know," Marinette murmured. She remembers the day after his birthday. He was so happy, he couldn't help but show it off to everyone at school.

"My father made this scarf! He actually made it for me!"

"He'd love for you to have it," Nathalie told her. "He really should have known…"

Marinette took it, noting that it was still so soft despite what it went through. Her hand tightened around the fabric, bringing it close and pressing it to her chest. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the fabric, still able to catch his scent among the smoke and stench of rubble that clung to it.

It left her shaking again.

It made her breath queasy.

It made her eyes ache, her chest hurt, her legs weak.

Beside her, Nathalie made a worried gasp. "I, Ladybug! I, oh, I'm, I'm so sorry I, I shouldn't have-"

"Thank you," Marinette mumbled out with a whimper, clutching the scarf. She peeked at Nathalie, her eyes pink as she struggled with tears, her lips twisted up as she tried to smile, only they curved into a messy pout that threatened to break. "He, he was happy. He was very happy that day."

Nathalie brought her hands close to herself, clutching her suit, conscious of the quiet, ancient little being watching them.

She wanted to tell Ladybug that he would've loved learning that the scarf came from her. He would have been so touched. So happy.

Nathalie remembers the day she joined Gorilla in picking him up from school.

The boy was so excited about becoming friends with this girl, she was the first person he mentioned to Nathalie.

She wanted to tell Ladybug so.

But with how she was right now…

Nathalie deemed that'd hurt too much.

She couldn't do it.

The girl would truly break and crumble down before her.

She needed too, Nathalie did think so.

But right now…

Heavy steps drew near, and the two turned to see the Gorilla before them, gaze locked on Marinette.

"R-ready?" the girl asked, a quiver in her voice.

Gorilla nodded.

Twin pictures clutched tightly in one hand, the scarf in the other, the girl went towards the large man, the small blue being floating after her. Nathalie watched her go, and uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

She was only a child and yet…

She truly wondered how did things come to this?

Marinette trailed behind the Gorilla, items clutched tight in her hands. With her gaze settled on the pictures, she ignoring the lingering gaze of the kwami drifting along beside her. A kwami that couldn't resist in asking, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Duusu." She had to stop him. Had too. This could not happen. This…

"There's no going back," Duusu warned her gravely. "Once this is done-"

"I know the price. I, I'm willing…"

Duusu frowned at the girl, but didn't push.

It was a solid fact, Duusu didn't like it. Didn't approve. Time was a touchy thing to mess with, and the risks were too great. Kwamis were to discourage the thought of time travels as best they could. Most time travel came with consequences, and the outcome usually came out worse or just wasn't worth the effort. And time was harsh with travel. There was always some consequence to the traveler, something to be given up.

For miraculous means of time travel, that was existence.

All agreed that wasn't worth the risk.

And yet… Duusu found her paws tied.

Time travel was either an act of desperation or an act of selfishness.

This was an act of desperation.

One Duusu was willing to bow too.

A bitter, vengeful man had succeed, he had Tikki and Plagg, and he still had Nooroo. She didn't know where the Guardian was, though with how Gabriel had the miraculous book, Duusu didn't take it as a positive sign. She didn't know if the Turtle was still active, if the Bee and Fox were awake and active. Or would awaken and activate.

There was little that they can do at this point.

They were facing a god. A god that could create and destroy, and with the butterfly miraculous still in his hands, he could could have an army at his beck and call.

To handle him now would be a grueling and risky battle. Even more so with his hatred towards this child, how she stands up against him, and for the longest time, stood in his way of his goals.

His bitterness made the destructive power chaotic, and Duusu does not doubt the high chance that he may try to use it on this girl, to destroy her.

It was a safer approach to face him again, before he had the miraculouses.

And with this child's existence erased, he would be unaware of her. He would not see her coming at him at all.

She would just have to locate him first.

But there was the matter that they didn't know what to expect.

What changes when this girl doesn't exist anymore?

Duusu knows Marinette was scared to consider the idea, to try and think of the answer.

But it was the safest, most successful course of action they had; she was willing, just as Ladybug would be, acting with selfless bravery and a logical approach.

Never considering or thinking of her personal feelings.

A Ladybug must do what they must for the greater good.

It was a truth that left Duusu wary.

The Gorilla opened the door to them, leaning on it with a heavy sigh, resting his leg.

Gabriel stood alone in the room, before a torn portrait of the woman he loved, a portrait that was moved here when the room she used to smile at was destroyed. A woman Duusu had equally adored. One that left the Agreste manor cold and sorrowful with her disappearing. One that lead to Duusu's sealment, till she was reawaken a few days earlier, to an exhausted, distraught girl pleading for her help while her previous holder stood near, looking exhausted himself.

Gabriel turned to them, his steel eyes resolute and tired. His gaze met Duusu's for a moment before he settled on Marinette, his gaze sliding down to her scarf. "Are you ready?" he asked, his tone grave and heavy.

Marinette nodded, tightening her grip on the scarf.

He paused, looking down into the miraculous book. He reminded, "Once you go, your existence will be erased. This present will be erased. It will reshape into a present you were never born into."

"I know," Marinette said.

"There will be no returning. No going back to this time."

She didn't want to come back. Not to this. There was nothing for her to come back too. All she cared for was gone. She told him, "I've accepted this when you came and proposed this, Gabriel."

He eyed her, taking in this youth, a girl barely fifteen. A child. Someone that was his son's age… He closed his eyes, nodded and turned to the near wall, where chalk characters were drawn out, and holding the miraculous book, leaning on his wife's torn portrait for support while his cane fell to the ground with a loud clatter, Gabriel started to chant. The characters lit up, glowing white. Stiff webs jerked out from them, connecting the characters and gradually over taking the space. A glowing white wall stood before them, waiting and ready.

Duusu darted down, and nestled against Marinette's neck, eyeing the door warily. Marinette drew near it, clutching her only souvenirs from here. Adrien's scarf and two pictures, one of her and her parents, the other the best picture taken of their classmates together, of Juleka being the center of their world, her curse seemingly broken with their support.

She stopped before the entry way, staring into the bright oblivion. It was a mash of energy before her, making her loose hair rattle and shake from the surge, showing off her ears, how the right was lobeless. Duusu's own crest rattled and jerked against the energy, making the kwami press harder against Marinette's neck. "Are you sure?" Duusu called out, squinting against the light.

"I'm sure," Marinette whispered.

Before she took that step, a hand grabbed her shoulder, and she turned, meeting Gabriel's pained gaze. "Please… save my son," he requested, his grip shaking as he struggled to stand without the cane.

Marinette met his gaze and nodded, unable to think of any parting words to him. She instead turned and took that first step into the light, leaving this world with a bright, flash of light.

Deep in the eve of the still night, Gabriel slipped down the dark empty halls of his home, his tired mind still abuzz with work and designs, what color should he do, what match up, buttons or beads, long sleeve or short. So many things to try out, so many things to prepare…

He stopped for a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose, feeling a slight ache there. Proper sleep. That's what he needed.

A night of rest, reenergized, then he can jump up and finish his designs, make those phone calls, and-

Gabriel paused when there was a near glow.

He turned, looking towards the portrait of his wife.

A portrait that was glowing blue.

Frowning, Gabriel quickly drew near, unease bubbling inside him as he quickly opened the portrait, then his safe, where the blue glow was coming from.

Before him, on the shelf, was the peacock miraculous, the source of the near blinding glow. Squinting, Gabriel reached for it, mind scrambling as he tried to make sense of what the glow could mean. He was inches from the magical jewel when it flared out, and Gabriel had to close his eyes. When it dimmed, he squinted, seeing Duusu float before him, the miraculous gone, and her eyes near black, the faint amber pink pupils frighteningly small.

Gabriel stiffened, not ready for the kwami's awakening.

She wasn't supposed to awaken again. Not unless he wanted her too. Why was she-

With a twitch, she darted past him, ignoring his sharp call after her.

Heart pounding, Gabriel hurried after her, worried that Adrien may see the kwami, may learn of the history he and his wife tried so carefully to keep under wraps.

Why was she even active?

Why was she out and about?

Where did the miraculous go?

She shouldn't be awake. Wouldn't ever awaken, not till he wanted her too!

And yet there she went, a blue blur in his halls.

"Duusu!" he half hissed, half shouted after her, but the kwami didn't respond, still darting away from him.

Library.

She was heading towards the library.

Gabriel sped towards the doors, grabbing the frame in surprise when he saw a white glowing door completely cover one of the walls, with Duusu hovering before it, set in a patient trance. Heart pounding in his chest, Gabriel slowly drew near, tense and ready for whatever that could mean. With the miraculous gone with her sudden reawaken, he couldn't transform. Whatever was coming, there was nothing he could do.

Logic warned him to leave, to evacuate.

He didn't know what was going on in his home, he should get himself and Adrien out of here.

But instinct whispered for him to stay, to see.

Kwamis were ancient and near all knowing. If this was a real danger, would Duusu truly come to it willingly?

Or were kwamis so easily entranced?

Gabriel doesn't think so.

This had to be something Duusu trusted, or it could be some unseen force beckoning her-

The light flashed, and Gabriel watched someone step out with a stumble, dropping to the ground with a grunt.

Over her, in a glow of blue, was another Duusu.

The two dove at each other and in a flash, only one floated above the girl, blinking her eyes in a slight daze before she shook her head, looking awake and turning to the girl worriedly. She dropped down, resting her paws on the shaking girl's head, Gabriel hearing her whisper, "It's ok, we made it, we're ok."

Gabriel stared, struck dumb by this.

The girl was small, her clothes had tears and burns and covered in filth; her hair was a knotted mess, curling against her shoulders; and in her hands was a ruined scarf and two small pictures.

Gabriel blinked, unsure of what to think about this.

What to make of this.

A girl just appeared in his home through magical means, he's sure, and his kwami knew her.

Hands set behind his back, Gabriel took a step near her, clearing his throat and startling the two.

Eyes as blue as a chipper sky met his, only those were eyes filled with pain, that saw more than someone her age should've seen. Disgruntled, for a moment, Gabriel could not help but note that she was around Adrien's age.

Perhaps the same age.

Why did someone this old have eyes like those?

Why was she so roughed up?

At his frown, Duusu startled him when she dove over the girl, her body hunching low as her tail fanned out behind her, the little red dot on her forehead flaring out as her pupils shrunk down. Gabriel blinked, surprised.

He knows that stance.

That's Duusu's protective, angry stance.

She was ready to fight.

"I don't want to hear it, Gabriel," Duusu sharply warned.

He frowned down at his kwami, then look past her to the tense girl she guarded.

A girl that was wearing the peacock miraculous.

There it was, clipped to the rim of her shirt, dormant and set in a pasty white that made it an easily overlooked pin.

Gabriel gave a start, eyes locked on the pin.

Why did this girl have that?

Why was she wearing it?

Duusu drew his attention when she shook, her body quivering, her tail feathers rattling with her angry dance. "Don't!" she snarled, her eyes daring him to move towards this girl, daring him to try and take the miraculous.

He stood stock still, watching the peacock kwami do her angry dance, warning him to not make a move she didn't like.

Gabriel grimaced, meeting the silent girl's gaze. He slid his gaze back to Duusu, then her. Despite his hushed tone, his question was loud in the library.

"What is going on?"


	2. New feathers

*~Chapter Two~*

Marinette leaned back, eyes closed shut, not breathing, and simply sitting still, feeling warm water lull against her, gently pushing at her cheek before fluttering away like a shy butterfly. For a few minutes she sat, just soaking in the warm water lulling around her, curling around her form, pouring heat into her core and filling her with warmth.

And when her chest started to burn, her heartbeat speeding with the lack of air, Marinette straightened up and gasped, breathing loudly and catching her breath, the only sound to fill the room. She closed her eyes, taking in the feel of her heavy hair flat against her skin, water dribbling out and curling down her cheeks, dripping off her jaw. She slowly leaned back, letting her head fall back into the waves, letting her hair flare out and float on their own.

Marinette almost moved to submerge herself, just to be surrounded by liquid heat, when a sound caught her attention.

She looked up to see Duusu dart in, soft grumbles coming out of the kwami. With a large dip, she landed on the edge of the fancy bath Gabriel suggested Marinette to take. Dipping her paw in, Duusu sat back and smeared it over herself to bathe as well, then shook herself to rid the excess water and any filth.

Duusu paused when her gaze met Marinette's.

Duusu informed, "Gabriel isn't too sure about this, but he's willing to help."

Marinette slowly leaned back into the water, sighing.

"You have room and food here," Duusu promised, "and you can stay till you're more grounded and able to figure out what to do. Especially after Hawkmoth is gone."

"How nice of him," Marinette commented.

Duusu made an agreeable hum, crest drooping low. She added, "You're to stay away from Adrien."

Marinette opened her eyes, watching the steam rise up and dance overhead. "I will," she murmured.

She didn't think she could face him again.

She doesn't know what she'd do if she saw Adrien again.

Not seeing him again would be for the best.

At least, till she was more grounded here.

Seeing Marinette lost in her thoughts, Duusu leaned forward and continued to wash herself with as much water as she dared use, desiring to be as clean and pretty as she can be. When she heard a knock, she snapped up to attention, crest going straight up in alarm. She dove out of sight. Marinette sat up, turning her blue eyes to the door. "Yes?" Marinette called out.

"Hello," a familiar voice rang through the wood, "I'm Nathalie Sanceor, I was informed by Monsieur Agreste to attend to you?"

Nathalie.

Marinette relaxed back into the water.

"May I come in?"

"Yes," Marinette reassured, sinking a little deeper into the water.

Nathalie cautiously slipped in, turning her unsure blue gaze down towards the girl in the tub, clothes tucked in her arms. She quickly looked away, holding out the bundle she held.

"These used to be Adrien's," she offered awkwardly, "clothes from last year, that don't fit him anymore… they may still be too large, but we don't really..."

"That's fine," Marinette reassured, the water sloshing around her, her hair rolling about behind her.

Nathalie nodded, then awkwardly set the clothes on the counter, pausing when she saw the two worn out pictures the girl carried, one that had Adrien surrounded by kids his age, biggest smile on his face, clutching shoulders of a girl dressed in purple, with everyone turned towards her, their eyes so warm, smiles big on their faces, and the girl herself looked so happy, almost like she couldn't quite believe that this was happening. It made Nathalie pause.

What was this?

When did Adrien have so many friends?

Who was this girl?

Why did this picture exist?

Nathalie knows this didn't happen.

Only friends she knew Adrien to have was Nino and Chloe.

She's never known Adrien to hang out with any of these kids.

And there she was, the strange girl, only her eyes were alive, her hair in pigtails, and… She looked much younger there.

And the other picture, that had to her with her parents.

And…

Nathalie moved to pick up the mangled scarf left in the bathroom, wondering why she didn't hand that out with the rest of her ruined clothes.

The girl made a sound of protest, and by the loud slosh of water, Nathalie looked over to see the girl was ready to jump out of the tub, to stop her from taking the scarf.

Nathalie froze, hand hovering over the scarf. Slowly, she withdrew, eyeing the girl warily. "Um, you don't want this washed? And mended?"

The girl silently shook her head.

"Ok," Nathalie offered awkwardly, sparing a fast glance to the things the girl held onto. Then she sharply turned and headed for the door, stopping before it. "If you need me, or are ready to retire, please call out. I'll see to you."

She quickly left, leaving the girl alone to her bath.

Marientte sighed, sinking back into the water, noting it was starting to feel cold around her.

Duusu peeked out, her irises bright against her dark sclera. Floating up, she turned to her current holder, advising with her paws clasped together, "You should go to bed soon, Marinette. It's been a long day."

It's been a long few days, Marinette mentally corrected, allowing herself to drop back under the water one last time, to enjoy the heat while she could, before she stood, taking the chilling with a shiver.

When Marinette slipped out in clothes a size too big to her, a black and grey shirt that Adrien used to wear, and shorts that kept sagging down her waists. In one hand, she clutched the pictures, the scarf was loosely left to hang off her shoulders. Looking around, Marinette found Nathalie standing nearby, waiting for her.

Nathalie turned to her, looking over Marinette, frowning at the damp hair that hung over her shoulders and the girl's weary expression, one that grew deeper under Nathalie's curious stare. Marinette instinctively moved to sweep the heavy hair aside and set it behind her ear, only to freeze, catching herself in the habit and quickly dropped her hand.

But Nathalie saw.

Saw the chunk of flesh that was missing from the girl's ear.

An uncomfortable, cold feeling went through Nathalie at that sight.

Shuffling on her feet and frowning, Nathalie gently bid, "This way."

Marinette followed Nathalie wordlessly through the hushed halls of the manor, their steps echoing softly. Nathalie stopped before an ebony door, waving it to Marinette, indicating that this was her room.

Marinette reached for it, her movement robotic, eyes half lidded with her exhaustion.

Still looking over Marinette oddly, Nathalie offered, "If you need anything…"

Marinette gave a silent nod, and slipped in.

Not sparing a glance at the room, Marinette just went for the bed, falling onto it heavily. Her eyes fell closed as soon as she hit the mattress, her body curling up into an awkward ball, shivers wracking her body.

Duusu fluttered over her, frowning as she looked over the child. Zipping down to the end of the bed, were a folded up blanket framed the end, she tugged the blanket up and open, and pulled it along till it covered Marinette.

Dropping down, Duusu wiggled her way under the covers and pressed against Marinette's collar, tracing soothing patterns with the freckles dotted on Marinette's skin, pausing whenever she found a small scab or nick.

The kwami turned and nuzzled the girl, chirping a soft, lazy tune into the air, feeling the warm body rock as Marinette slept.

Outside in the hall, Nathalie hurried back to Gabriel's office, questions burning on her tongue, confusion hammering on her head. She found him standing before his wife's portrait, flipping through an old, worn book.

"Sir?" she pushed, drawing his gaze up.

"Settled in?" he guessed.

"She is but, who is she-"

"A stray that had wandered into my yard," Gabriel cut in sharply, "one I took pity on and is allowing to stay, for the moment." Peering at Nathalie coolly, Gabriel stressed, "That's all you need to know."

With a slight flinch, Nathalie nodded, though still unsatisfied.

Who was that girl?

What happened to her?

What was going on?

What convinced Gabriel to allow her to stay here instead of shipping her off the police station or something?

Her questions went unanswered though as Gabriel waved her away.

Tap, tap, tap.

Duusu woke and rose up, listening, perked, and ready.

Tap, tap, tap.

Duusu floated up, sparing a glance down at Marinette. The girl was still out, deep in sleep, her face thankfully blank.

No nightmares.

Not yet.

Tap, tap, tap.

Duusu huffed and dove out of the room, hissing, "What?"

Gabriel was startled back, blinking down at the kwami that glared up at him. Adjusting his cravat, he waved a little ways from the door, very aware that when Duusu was off, she could be quite vocal. The kwami darted away from the door, Gabriel trailing behind her.

"What?" Duusu repeated in a calmer tone, whirling around to face him, arms crossed, her tail fanned out slightly.

"Hello to you too, Duusu," Gabriel offered, their earlier meeting quite lacking in greetings.

Duusu sighed, her body drooping, crest going limp. Tiredly, she echoed, "Hello Chi… Gabriel."

The man faltered for a moment, then sighed. Pushing his glasses up, he asked, "So, now that we have a little more time, mind explaining this a bit better to me."

"You're tired," Duusu dodged. "Have you been keeping up with your sleep?" In a deep tone, she echoed, "'I'll go to bed soon Duusu, I'm almost done.' Only I'll wake an hour later and you're still going-"

Gabriel gave her a dry look.

Duusu flashed him an amused, nostalgic, and tired smile.

"Believe me, I'm quite awake." Peering down at Duusu, he stressed, "And I'd like some answers."

"Stubborn as ever," Duusu sighed, floating back lazily, giving him a look back when he scoffed back at her.

Ignoring that look, he spared a glance down at that door, he asking in a surprised tone, "Time traveling?"

"Don't get any ideas!" Duusu said sharply, her tail fanning out below her.

"I'm a Peacock, I know better."

"I've heard that before," Duusu huffed.

"What is going on? What happened?" Gabriel pushed.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Duusu said, drawing away, wrapping her arms tighter around her, looking away. "That future doesn't exist anymore."

Gabriel's brow furrowed. "Things were bad enough that I gave up the peacock miraculous?"

"You were quite desperate," Duusu confirmed.

Gabriel frowned, baffled at what could have come to pass in the time they came from. What had happened that he would give the peacock miraculous away. That he would agree to time travel. But Duusu was reluctant to talk. He settled for what he could possible get from her.

Gabriel nodded to the door. "Who is she?"

Duusu shuffled about, unsure. Gabriel peered at her, expectant. The kwami sighed, and shared, "Her name is... was Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Gabriel didn't know any Dupain-Chengs.

Duusu continued, "She was a Ladybug."

Gabriel gave a start, turning to Duusu in surprise.

Ladybug?

She was Ladybug?

Gabriel frowned. "She was the ladybug wielder where you come from?"

Duusu nodded. "But… not anymore." The earrings here didn't go to her since she didn't exist. She can't be Ladybug without taking them. With a miraculous already in hand, Marinette wouldn't do that. And the Guardian would likely be less inclined to give them to her. Duusu and Marinette both silently suspected that the Ladybug was already active once more, owned by a different person.

Duusu does wonder and worry if Marinette is prepared for that.

To see another be Ladybug...

Gabriel frowned, eyes set towards the door, wondering what had happened in the future that lead to this, to her traveling back in time.

Before he could ask anything more, Duusu perked up, crest set high in alarm, then turned and rushed back towards the room, phasing through the door.

Brow raised, Gabriel followed, opening the door a crack and seeing Duusu set down beside the girl, chirping and cooing a soft song as she nuzzled the girl's forehead. The girl herself, this Marinette, she lay stiff in bed, the blanket kicked off, her eyes wide and gleaming with unshed tears, seeing nothing before her.

But Duusu just kept singing and nuzzling, running her paws over the girl's forehead reassuringly.

As the girl's eyes closed and she turned and buried her face into the mattress, a strangled whine coming out of her, Duusu turned her bright eyes to Gabriel, peering at him neutrally.

Gabriel closed the door, turned and left, leaving the kwami and Marinette alone.

When Marinette woke, she squinted at the crack of blinding light flaring through the windows. She groaned in protest, smearing her face against the mattress, trying to hide from the light, trying to fall back asleep.

But then she heard soft crunches, keeping her from falling back asleep. Marinette twisted about in bed, turning to see Duusu sitting on a vanity, nibbling happily on a plateful of a colorful assortment of crepes, filled with blueberries and strawberries and cherries. Meeting Marinette's sleepy gaze, Duusu flashed her a bright smile, pale crumbs dotted over her cheeks. "Good morning!" Duusu chirped.

Marinette hummed, and rubbed her face against the mattress, tugging the blanket closer.

"Breakfast is here," Duusu said, "I didn't know what you liked, but, Nathalie delivered fruit and nuts and some croissants. And crepes! You like crepes? I love crepes. I'm happy to share if you like them!" After a small pause with Marinette not responding, the kwami advised gently, "You should eat something, Marinette."

"What time is it?" Marinette mumbled out, cracking an eye out, looking to see a tray set beside Duusu, full of an assortment of fruits, nuts, and a small plate of croissants, just as Duusu said.

"It's almost ten thirty," Duusu answered.

Ten thirty.

Adrien should be at school by now.

Or at least, out of the house by now.

Marinette laid still for a moment, gazing out at nothing, not thinking of anything. Then closing her eyes, she pushed herself up, shivering as the blanket fell down from her shoulders, the shirt she wore hanging on her loosely.

Marinette slipped out of bed, joining Duusu at the vanity. The kwami watched her as the girl sleepily stared down at the tray, her expression blank, bags under her eyes. Reaching out, Marinette took a strawberry, she paused, peering down at it.

"You should eat," Duusu repeated, gentle and probing.

Marinette really didn't feel like eating.

With a sigh, she brought the strawberry up and half heartedly nibbled on it, reluctant to eat. She was able to finish it off, and set the end back on the plate, staring listlessly down at the other foods.

Duusu frowned beside her, gently voicing, "You should eat more.". Marinette made no move. Duusu sighed and popped the rest of her crepe in her mouth.

Marinette turned to Duusu, requesting, "Let's stretch our wings."

Peering at her for a moment, Duusu pointed out, "It's unlikely you'll find him day one."

"I know," Marinette said. "But I should get used to being a Peacock."

And she knew just the room to use to get used to being a Peacock.

For she wasn't Ladybug anymore.

She couldn't go out to battle ready to be Ladybug.

She couldn't be Ladybug ever again.

Duusu nodded and floated up, wiggling herself down into the baggy pocket of the shorts Marinette wore. Not caring about how ragged her appearance was, Marinette slipped out of her room, heading down the barely familiar halls, heading to a large empty room she knew wasn't in much use, that it was big enough for a hero to train and practice in.

Reaching it undisturbed, she slipped in, closing the door quietly behind her.

Duusu wiggled out of the pocket, turning to Marinette expectantly.

Meeting the kwami's unnerving eyes, Marinette commanded, "Fan spread."

Duusu zipped into the peacock miraculous Marinette kept clipped to the bottom of the shirt, the pasty white jewel flaring a soft blue green shade. In a flash of blue light, a new costume covered Marinette. She looked down, looking over what she could.

Tikki told her that how the design comes out all depends on the holder, the miraculous answering subconscious desires and wants.

That was why her Ladybug costume came out so simple. She wanted efficiency. She didn't need anything flashy or fun, she needed something that wouldn't be easy to grab, something that wouldn't stumble her, something that would just help her get the job done.

The peacock miraculous brought to life her desire for secrecy.

But kept the efficiency and near simpleness of Marinette's desires, though the design it brought was more visually complex.

The suit she wore was black, blue, and white. Black made up her upper torso and lower legs, just a little above the knees. Blue was made up of a belly, one that dribbled around to her lower back and slid down her thighs, stopping before curving black socks. There was also blue on her wrist, the edges looking like round, curving feathers that stopped a bit below her elbow. There was a white diamond on her chest, and white bands wrapped around her wrist, framing the bottom of the blue there, and a bit above her ankles. Looking behind her, she blinked to see her own closed up peacock tail hanging behind her, one that looked similar to Duusu's. The back blue with red peacock eyes with white pupils staring outwards, making those eyes pop out against the blue tail.

A glance at the window, she blinked to see little wing like flaps hanging off her middle back, flaps that looked far too small and flimsy to be wings, and had a big white circle on the middle of them, with a vibrant red pupil. It almost reminded her of an evil eye, but red instead of blue.

Going to a near window, her tail dragging out behind her, barely brushing the ground, and the flaps bouncing lightly off her back, she eyed her mask in her reflection. Her mask was the same dark blue shade, though she had a red dot in the center between the eyes. Jumbled white streaks going from her eyes to the bottom of the mask, and white spots freckled below her eyes, with a few scarce dots painted above her eyes. Her eyes were an echo of Duusu's, her light blue pupils bright against black scelra, one she's sure would be quite a frightful sight for whoever she faced.

Good.

She wanted him intimidated when she faced him.

And when Marinette brought out her hands, finding her gloves, she paused to find her left glove had claws, the dark claws that were achingly similar to Chat's. She took a shaky breath at the sight of them, then curled her fingers into fist, feeling sharp points rest against her left palm.

Looking to her side, her sky blue eyes focused on what had to be her weapon clipped and hanging from her hip.

A fan.

All coiled up tight, slim and sleek in design and shape, looking like peacock feathers. With her clawless glove she took it out, easily flapping it open, feeling it rest naturally in her hand, peacock eyes that framed along the arch peering back at her. Narrowing her eyes, she closed it with a fast flick of her wrist. She slashed out, her tail sweeping behind her, curling with her fast arc. She listened to the fan's edge slice the air, the edges feeling like knives in her hand. For a moment Marinette just went with that, slicing and swerving, getting a feel for the fan, closed and open, how it cuts the air around her, how it moves, fluid and fast with her wrist.

And she discovered, with just a little nudge, one feather separated from the fan.

She took it out, holding it separately from the fan.

The plated feather was stiff in her hand, firm with the rim sharp.

An actual knife in her hand, the round feather tip and the point on the end both sharp and ready to bite and tear.

The peacock tail rustled behind Marinette, echoing her restlessness.

Marinette went for the middle of the room, clutching this one feather, eyes locked to an opposing wall. Falling into a crouch, trying to get a feel for the peacock. She slashed out, spinning, kicking, fighting like she used too, now trying with this separate feather.

She was slower, Marinette noted.

She was heavier, the tail sweeping around her, curling around her ankles but never quite getting int he way, echoing her moves. On her back, the flaps bounced waved with her, like small wings moving to stretch out and flap, but not quite reaching out enough to carry her. To fly.

Marinette frowned.

She couldn't move around like she used too.

She'll be more grounded.

Marinette grimaced slightly.

She was used to being fast, she liked to be fast.

But then again, she was a Peacock now, not a light Ladybug. Peacocks were sturdy, heavy, grounded, and bracing. She'll fight more standing her ground, no more dancing around her opponents, not like before.

This, this would take some getting used too.

She slid to a stop, dropping low with one vengeful slash. One that was a little much, that sent her tail rising and spreading a little, and it fell back, flopping down on top of her and showing the room the ivory underbelly of her tail.

Marinette huffed and stood, knocking the cloth like tail back.

She frowned down at the fan, clipping that feather back to it.

What more could she do?

Duusu mentioned something about a peacock fan being also a shield, an echo of peacocks being protectors. She held up the fan, eyeing it. This could be a shield?

Maybe?

Miraculous can perform many things.

Could do many things, she knows this from her yo-yo.

And there was the matter of moving around. She had no yo-yo to whisk her to the skies, and when she ran and jump, she wasn't moving as fast or as high as Ladybug. She does absently note that the flaps on her back did move and rustle on their own.

She dropped back down, glanced back down at her fan.

There was no way she could think of making this fan into some form of transportation.

"So no traveling through weapon," she muttered, raising it up and separating the whole fan, then threw them outwards.

The knives flew, straight as arrows towards the adjacent wall. They bounced off the wall uselessly, no need to be sharp now.

Marinette raced after them, jumping up with the intent to travel across the room.

The flaps answered her, rising up, growing, and stretching outwards, shaping into wings, and carrying her over with a smooth glide.

Landing with a slight stumble, Marinette grinned, looking at her newly discovered wings, the underbelly as black as the rest of her suit.

She had a way of travel.

She could fly.

Sweeping her right hand down, the feathers slid into her hand ease, snapping back into a fan. Excited with the prospect of being a bit more mobile, Marinette raced around the room, making use of her newly discovered wings, darting about, slashing, punching, kicking; and with every move, her wings and tail echoed her, the air hissing as the edges of her feathers grew sharp, the edges an extended weapon to make use of.

With a fast spin, she dove her new claws out, stopping the black glove inches away from a neat vest.

She looked up, meeting Gabriel's surprised gaze, a pale brow raised down at her.

She withdrew from him, only for Gabriel to lightly grab her wrist, tilting her left hand about, eyeing the claws she had on the tips of her fingers. "Claws?" he asked.

She jerked her hand back, bringing it close to her body, her wings dropped down and slid around her, hiding her small frame from view in a big cloak.

"How fierce," Gabriel continued.

She replied, "I want to be fierce."

He hummed at that, looking her over curiously, brow furrowed. He asked, "So, what is your plan?"

"Stopping Hawkmoth," she stated.

"How put together."

"That's why I'm here," Marinette huffed, allowing the transformation to drop, not in the mood to be left alone with Gabriel. Duusu drifted beside her, eyeing Gabriel with a small frown.

Eyeing the kwami for a moment, Gabriel turned to the ruggedly dressed girl, lips pursed in displeasure. "There are some things you should know," he started off.

"I know things are different," Marinette said.

"Things are more different than you realize," he pushed. "While Hawkmoth is active here, there is no-"

There was a muffled cackle, and both Marinette and Gabriel tensed. They looked towards the window just in time to see an akuma dart by.

"Hawkmoth," Marinette growled, and before Gabriel could stop her, she turned and raced out, habit and instinct pushing her to go face and deal with the akuma. Duusu pursued her, frowning and wary.

Gabriel stared after Marinette, surprised.

Then he sighed, and pulled out his cellphone.

He had a feeling she was going to need a getaway lift sometime soon today.


	3. Spreading your wings

*~Chapter Three~*

Not caring about her rugged appearance, Marinette shot out of the manor, running onto the sidewalk, looking after the akuma, her heart skipping frantic beats. From adrenaline or nervousness, she couldn't quite say. Instincts screamed for her to move, to act, though her body paused for a moment when she caught sight of the akuma.

An angel based akuma, similar to Dark Cupid, but the whole akuma was white, with bits of blue in her design.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" the akuma called out, her tone boastful and mocking, "Where are you? Snow Angel wants to play!"

To demonstrate her power, the akuma pulled back on her bowstring, a pale blue arrow forming. When she fired, it hit the middle of the street, making a chunk of ice.

"Come out and play Ladybug! Come out and play Chat Noir!" the akuma called out, flying off, shooting out randomly, trying to beckon out the spotted hero.

Marinette grimaced after her, hands curled into fists, trying to control the slight tremors going over her. She felt Duusu shift against her neck, peeking out past her dark hair, a silent reminder that she was here, that Marinette wasn't alone.

It was ok.

She's done this before, Marinette reminded.

She was Ladybug.

She used to eat akumas for breakfast.

She's gotten so much better since Stoneheart.

She was an amazing Ladybug.

But there was a mean whisper in the back of her mind, a cruel reminder.

You're not Ladybug.

Not anymore.

You have no Chat Noir.

You're not Ladybug.

Not anymore.

You failed.

You failed.

She blinked when there was a tap on her cheek, turning to look and see Duusu leaning out and peering at her, quietly asking if Marinette was sure about this, about meeting and facing this akuma. There was a quiet reassurance, a promise that they could just head back inside, leave this to this world's heroes. They could just observe.

Marinette closed her eyes, breathed in, and released with a heavy sigh.

She had this.

She was Ladybug, in and out of the suit.

She was Ladybug, even if her spots changed and her shell softened into feathers.

She was who she was.

No miraculous changes that.

Even if she didn't have her partner, or her earrings; she was still a protector of this city. Will protect this city, and the people she loves.

She could do this.

It was what she was meant to do.

When she opened her eyes, she found Duusu smiling at her, pleased to see the girl's resolution. Turning after the akuma, Duusu advised, "Be careful with her. That ice can really slow you down."

"I will," Marinette promised. "I don't plan on getting involved unless I have to."

She didn't want to reveal herself to Hawkmoth so soon, just a night after her arrival. She wanted to be a surprise. She wanted to shake his world just as badly as he shook hers. She couldn't do that if she jumped out into action here today.

Plus, this was a solid chance to see what this Ladybug and Chat… Chat can do.

How involved she needs to be.

What she can do to help.

"Remember," Duusu voiced, "no need to rush it."

"I know," Marinette reassured, "let's fly Duusu." Let them be ready to help if they're needed. Moving to an alley and away from people, she turned to the kwami and ordered, "Fan spread."

In a blur, Duusu darted down to the pin Marinette kept on the bottom and transformed her. Marinette flexed her claws, ready to slash, felt her tail rustle behind her. Pulling out her fan and spreading the plated feathers, she drew near the alley opening, just in time to see Snow Angel loop around, still calling out for the two heroes.

Heroes that have yet to appear.

Marinette looked out, frowning when she didn't see any red or black rushing towards the scene.

Where were they?

Usually she and Chat were always on the case, sometimes a few minutes late, but over all, they were good about being on the akuma in the right amount of time. Did this Ladybug and Chat Noir not do so well? Were they not as punctual?

That was concerning for Marinette.

A Ladybug and Chat Noir should be on the akuma as quickly as possible.

Where were they?

She sharply focused on the akuma when she released a cackle, drawing her bow back again, a forming an arrow that was locking onto a civilian.

Marinette tensed, then narrowed her eyes, a fury igniting in her.

Her body moved on it's own, mind locked on doing her duty, protecting however she could. Marinette threw one feather, startling the akuma as the feather sliced through the fabric like wing and shooting off the arrow randomly, hitting a building instead and leaving a chunk of ice. The civilian jumped at the thunk above, and looked up to see that chunk of ice above them, then turned and saw the akuma. With a squeal, they turned and fled away.

Snow Angel stumbled down, barely catching herself from hitting the ground hard.

She whipped up, wings spreading out threateningly. "What was that?!" she snarled out. "Who was that?! Show yourself?!"

When Snow Angel didn't receive an answer, she brought her bow up, ready to fire again.

Another feather shot out, knocking the weapon out of the Snow Angel's hand.

The akuma gaped after that, then turned to snarl out, "Come out! Now!"

Marinette hunched up, torn, tempted to go out and face the akuma, to stop her.

But she didn't want to reveal herself yet...

The decision was made for her when she heard a familiar whir of a stretching out wire.

Ladybug was here.

Marinette turned and darted away into the shadows, content to just leave that to Ladybug, but she would still going to stay close, just enough to jump in if Ladybug needed her.

But this Ladybug should have it under control.

Marinette trusted them too.

A Ladybug always succeeds.

Well, should always succeed.

And Chat… Chat should be coming to join soon.

Marinette faltered, heart skipping nervous beats as a realization hit her.

Adrien.

Adrien was Chat Noir. He likely was again. That was a confirmation she discovered in the worst way. He was Chat. He, he was likely Chat Noir once again. Running around as Chat Noir. Partnered… partnered to a different Ladybug.

Marinette wrapped her arms around her torso, hugging herself, feeling the points of claws pressing into her elbow, her stomach twisting about, the peacock hero unsteady.

She wanted to see him.

She wanted to see her Chaton again, see him smile and laugh, see his green eyes bright and alive.

To see… see him with another Ladybug.

She felt sick, she felt queasy.

She wanted to see Chat again.

Wanted to see Adrien again.

But, but with a new partner? A, a different Ladybug?

She shook her head, feeling her dark hair slap against her cheek.

Her ears caught the fight, faintly hearing the jabs and taunts being exchanged. After a moment of consideration, she succumbed to her wish. She wanted to see him. Alive. Well. Happy. Needed to see her Chaton ok. Even if he was with a different Ladybug. What mattered was seeing him alive and well.

She moved, scaling up the wall, landing on the roof, the flaps on her back moving to flap, trying to help her go up despite being too small right now. Below her, the closed up peacock tail curled and swayed with her movements.

Just a peek.

Just a small pee-

Marinette grunted when she tripped over a tile on the roof, going down just in time to avoid something flying over her head. Marinette gave a start, heart skipping nervous beats. What was that?

Whipping around, Marinette gaping at the hero she saw.

That wasn't Chat.

And that certainly wasn't Ladybug.

This, this shouldn't even be here!

And yet it was, right in front of Marinette.

"Hawkmoth is now sending out two of you," came the loud, arrogant sneer, "am I just that good? Does he feel so threatened by me? How unsurprising." The end of the sentence was laced with pleased laughter.

The taunt came from a fox. A golden orange fox. With four brownish grey socks, dark bands on her biceps, a long sash like tail with a white tip, a dark line stretching out along the middle of it, stopping and stretching out, framing the white tip end to look like white diamond on the end of that tail. Long brown tipped golden fox ears were pointed towards Marinette, the mask was a similar golden orange color, with white beneath blue eyes, and pale brown spots set above those eyes.

The hair was a luscious blonde, and held up by a pony tail, the tip of that ponytail white, looking like a golden fox's tail. And little strands of hair that curled and framed the vixen's cheeks were tipped white, also looking like little fox tails.

The name Volpina almost slipped out of Marinette's lips, but, this was a different fox.

This wasn't Volpina.

Marinette didn't know who this fox was.

The vixen cocked her hip, mocking, "What? No monologue? No threat that taking my miraculous will certainly finally draw out Ladybug?"

Marinette blinked at her, gaping.

What?

Ladybug wasn't, wasn't active?

There was no Ladybug?

Marinette gave a start when the fox tsked above her, realizing that she uttered that out loud and those sharp ears heard her.

"My you're one confused akuma. Taking care of you will be a mercy," the fox declared.

In a burst of blue flames, the fox pulled out the staff like flute, flashing Marinette a coy smile, pupils thinning with her excitement. She charged, flute arced back to hit her. Marinette braced herself, instinctively moving to dodge, but she was slower as a peacock, and was easily startled when the fox darted to the side, not swinging at her from the front like she expected.

Marinette tripped when the fox hit her with the flute, feeling an echo of a bruise on her arm.

The blow didn't hurt, but was strong enough to make the peacock stumble.

Marinette gave a wild slash back at the fox, the fox dodging as she leapt back. Shakily, Marinette demanded, "Where's Chat Noir?"

She didn't hear her partner's jabs.

Didn't see a dark blur racing the rooftops or streets.

And… Marinette stiffened. If there was no Ladybug, was there eve-

There was a hiss as the flute came at her and Marinette ducked in time, the fox above her harrumphing, "Who cares about that stupid cat? He's such a lazy good for nothing!"

Marinette gaped at her, surprised.

Chat?

Good for nothing?

Her partner wasn't, there was no way.

But then again, who said that this Chat was Adrien?

She pointed her flute at Marinette, jabbing, "So what stupid name do you have? Blue Bird? Blue Moon? Night Angel?"

Marinette just grimaced, not offering the fox an answer.

She didn't quite have a name down yet.

Both gave a start when Snow Angel darted by with a cackle, flying off, oblivious to the two, her wing repaired by ice that kept the rip together.

And a red headed bee hero pursued her, landing on the roof they were on.

One that was a rustic red with black stripes over her form and a belly of yellow going down from the neck to her legs, with the red framing the side and back of the legs. A bee that froze at the sight of Marinette, honey eyes going wide.

Marinette stared back, entirely baffled.

She wasn't Ladybug either!

There really was no Ladybug active.

The bee reacted, throwing a small yellow and black device at Marinette, a familiar whir coming out of it.

One Marinette mistook for the yo-yo.

In her daze Marinette didn't move to block, barely registering that weapon coming at her. She was surprised when the fox dove in front of her and swatted the trompo away, saving Marinette from the blow.

Marinette blinked, brought back to reality, confused and baffled.

What?

"Back off Andrena," the fox bid tensely, setting her flute on her shoulders, her stance haughty, but Marinette could see the tension in the fox's shoulders, her tail swishing about. Even her long ears fell back on her head. "This one's mine. I saw her first!"

"Masque Ruse," the bee, Andrena growled, narrowing her eyes at the fox. She pointed a red finger at her, bright against the black that covered most of the gloves she wore. "Why are there two?!"

Masque Ruse shrugged, uncaring. "Maybe I'm just so amazing that Hawkmoth has to release two."

While the bee rolled her eyes and snarled something back, Marinette just stared, mentally running into a wall as she stared at the two heroes.

There was no Ladybug active here in this time.

And for some reason Chat wasn't here, joining and helping in this fight.

A bee and a fox instead.

Andrena and Masque Ruse.

Two heroes that didn't seem to get along.

Two heroes that thought she was an akuma.

These two were dealing with akumas instead.

They were facing Hawkmoth instead.

And still no Chat Noir in sight.

This… this wasn't right.

This wasn't, there was supposed to be… they, these were…

It was wrong.

"This is not a competition Masque Ruse!"

"A cliche thing for a loser to say!"

"This is serious!"

Marinette blinked, brought back to reality as their voices started to rise and shout.

The two were having a verbal spat, arguing about being heroes.

At some point they were liking going to turn on her.

And that could really draw attention to her.

Seeing her chance with them arguing, Marinette backed up and jumped off the roof, flaps opening and stretching out to wings, carrying her a bit a ways from the two oblivious heroes that were still arguing. Dropping the transformation, hurrying away from the spot as Duusu hid in her hair, Marinette's mind flew. What was going on? Where was Ladybug and Chat Noir? Why wasn't Chat here? Why a Fox and Bee? What was-

A hand touched her shoulder and Marinette jumped, whipping around, ready to fight, her body tense, eyes wide, and heart pounding.

Only to see the Gorilla staring down at her with a curious brow raised.

She stared at him, eyes wide, breathing a little fast.

He silently waved towards the limo, parked nearby and waiting.

Marinette heard the two heroes snarl at each other, searching for her, and blaming the other for her disappearance, along with the other akuma.

Marinette rushed towards that limo, ducking in before she was seen, pressing as far as she could inside it, faintly aware of Duusu pushing and shifting at her neck, trying to reassure her holder.

All the while her mind flew, muddled and confused.

What was going on?

The drive back to the manor was short, with Marinette not wandering far when she went after the akuma. One that was far too short for Marinette, her mind still stuck in a whirl, struggling to sort through what she just learned. When the limo stopped, she moved on autopilot, letting herself out before the driver could even get close to open the door for her and wandering up the steps of the manor, eyes unseeing as she was lost in her thoughts.

There was no Ladybug.

Chat Noir was active but didn't seem to fight.

The Fox and Bee were active instead.

Masque Ruse and Andrena.

There was no Gabriel to greet her when she slipped back into the manor, and she wandered towards an empty dining room, slouching in a chair and looking out the window, eyeing the fence that framed the house.

Duusu drifted out and seated herself before Marinette on the tabletop, looking her over. "You ok Chick?" she asked.

"There's no Ladybug," Marinette murmured.

"Evidently not," Duusu echoed, her crest hanging low on her head.

Marinette turned to the kwami, brow furrowed. "There's supposed to be a Ladybug and, and Chat Noir." She frowned, looking to the floor. "If Chat's here why, why isn't he fighting? Why wasn't he out there?"

Duusu just peered at her calmly, considering this child. She answered carefully, "It's hard to say. We'll just have to observe and see for ourselves to find out what's going on."

Marinette stiffened. "What if this Chat isn't Adrien?"

Cause her Adrien, he, he always rushed off to danger. Eager to join the fight. Sometimes he got there before her, up to fight, to protect, to help. Maybe that's why Chat wasn't there, why the Fox scoffed at him.

This wasn't her Adrien.

Maybe?

Then again, this Chat didn't have a Ladybug. But, even then, Adrien was always so open to others. Open to work with others. He was open with Chloe. He was even open to Volpina. Her Chat would've been open to working with those two and yet he didn't show as far as she could see and the Fox's scoff and…

"We'll just have to wait and see," Duusu repeated, watching Marinette go off mentally, trying to muddle through this.

The girl slumped down, sweeping her bangs, aside, so confused and befuddled.

A new thought popped in her head. Marinette frowned, sparing a glance out the window. "How well are they taking care of Paris?" Can they even take care of akumas? Likely they have, if they have been facing them at all. "Why is there no Ladybug? Why Chat Noir and, and a Bee and Fox? Why..."

What was going on?

Why was it like this?

She knows Chat couldn't-

"Miraculouses are made with consideration that all can be misused, so all of us are able to counter each other, just in case, though some are better suited than others," Duusu answered, drawing Marinette's gaze down to her. Duusu continued, "Ladybug is most ideal, being able to restore order and counter all magic; but Black Cat, Fox, and Bee can cleanse too. Peacock can too! But none of us can bring back anything destroyed. Restore order. Andrena is probably the closest we have, with bees being able to build and construct, and honey can have healing properties. But that's about it…"

Marinette flinched, her thoughts fluttering back to Timebreaker, moving to wrap her arms around herself, uneasy. Hopefully they've been lucky, and haven't come across an akuma like that.

Hopefully no one was gone.

The thought of the possibility made her sick.

Then she thought back to Chat, working with a Bee and Fox instead, no Ladybug being active at all. She was about to ask about this when Duusu jumped up, spreading her arms out wildly as she beamed, her eyes bright. "You did good today!" Duusu proclaimed. "Very well for a first flight!"

Marinette blinked at the kwami, surprised, then cracked a small smile, chuckling softly. "That was barely a flight," she said. That was more like her poking the akuma with a stick. And unintentionally alerted Andrena and Masque Ruse of her being there.

"A small flight," Duusu agreed, "but still a flight! And first flights don't need to be so grand and amazing, you spread your wings and tested the air! That's a solid flight in my book! And, there's no need for us to rush."

Marinette nodded, her smile dropping as her shoulders drooped. "We still need to stop Hawkmoth."

"There's no rush," Duusu repeated sternly, her crest straight, tail fanning out to echo the kwami's stance. "We'll face Hawkmoth when we get to that point, there's no need to jump off the cliff when you're still learning to fly. You have a new set of wings Marinette, learn how to use them first! And new partners to work with!"

Marinette broke out into a weak laugh, running a shaky hand through her bangs. "Partners that apparently don't like each other." That fight each other. That faced off on who had a right to what akuma. And apparently a Chat who doesn't help with akumas.

Duusu gave an encouraging chirp. "Something to work on! Getting Masque Ruse and Andrena to work together! And to work with you! And Chat Noir!"

Marinette faltered a little, unable to stop the flinch going over her face as it clicked.

New partners.

She had new partners.

And an estrange Chat Noir to work with…

It, it was…

It was odd.

She jumped when there was a light nudge at her nose, blinking to see Duusu grin at her. "It'll be fine!" the kwami insisted.

"I hope it will," Marinette said. Even more so since she failed before. Lost her earrings, lost her partner's life, lost to Hawkmoth. Lost everything... It had to be fine again. That's why she was doing this. Why she moving to make it all right. Had to make it all right.

"It will," Duusu insisted. With a wave of her paws, Duusu declared, "You're like a phoenix Marinette. You fell through fire, and yet, here you are, rising past the ashes, new and determined. You will make it, and it will be better." The kwami nodded to herself, tail fanning out with eagerness. She was set in thinking so.

"A phoenix," Marinette whispered.

A bird she's sometime seen portrayed as a peacock sometimes.

"So what stupid name do you have? Blue Bird? Blue Moon? Night Angel?"

"Phoenix," Marinette repeated, making Duusu blink at her curiously. "I am Phoenix Nuit." She was reborn, rising past the ashes of her old life, and wasn't going to shine out like Ladybug. As her suit design suggest, she was looking for more stealth, a shadow of how Ladybug was the day, a following night.

She was Phoenix Nuit, coming to make this right.

Before her, Duusu smiled, approving of the name and Marinette's resolution.

Phoenix Nuit was perfect.

Both jumped when they heard a door shut, and a shuffle of feet going close. As Duusu darted out of sight, Marinette warily watched the doorway, curious on who could be walking by.

She doesn't think she ever heard the Gorilla come in.

But those steps were far too light for Gorilla.

Gabriel?

Nathalie?

She gave a frightful jerk when she saw Adrien walk right by the entryway, his expression thoughtful and frowning, staring down at his cell, just walking right past the door.

Those footsteps stopped not too far away from the door, then hurried back, Adrien curiously rushing towards the dining area, looking in and blinking.

But no one was there.

Not like he had thought he had seen.

Just the ever empty dining room.

The only thing to suggest otherwise was a chair that was left out of place, tilted towards him, like someone got up and didn't bother pushing it back in place. He frowned, confused, eyes locked to the chair.

He could've sworn he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, a girl that looked like she was wearing some of his older clothes…?

His jacket pocket shuffled, and a dark head peeked out, asking, "What's up?"

"I," Adrien started, then shook his head. "Nothing."

He shrugged it off.

Must be a trick of the mind.

Though it was weird that the chair was kept out of place…

Not like his father or Nathalie at all.

Coming over, Adrien straightened the chair and set it back neatly at the table.

He turned and headed back to his roof to drop up his stuff and enjoy his lunch, his thoughts whirling on the curious picture someone caught, one that caught sight of some blue blur facing Masque Ruse and Andrena, a suspected akuma, which was freaky to think Hawkmoth could make more than one.

But this one didn't rush out to fight the two.

This one fled away and disappeared.

What was up with that?

Who was that?

Maybe, maybe a new hero?

Even more so since there were clear issues with Masque Ruse and Andrena. Issues that often kept Adrien shy of joining them, unwilling to deal with how intense either girl can be, that had to have things done their way. He reasoned it was fine with two heroes on the case, and Plagg wasn't bothered at all at the idea of Chat Noir sitting out on akumas, with Hawkmoth wanting his ring.

"Perfectly fine with this cat to stay in hiding."

So, it wasn't impossible to think that a new hero could come along in response to how everything was now.

And Adrien was very curious about this possibility, on who this could be.

It was a discussion he couldn't wait to talk to Nino about when he got back to school.

He was wary to hear Andrena and Masque Ruse's thoughts on this as well.

But knowing those two, his thoughts on that being a possible hero would be dashed.

He pushed those thoughts back, set to enjoy his lunch and went on his way.

Back in the dining room, pressed up against one of the doors to it, Marinette stood stiffly on the other side, her heart pounding frantically, her nerves wired up, making her shaky and unsteady.

She, she was unprepared for that.

To see him again.

See him so normal, ok, fine with nothing wrong.

Adrien was ok.

He was alive.

He, he was right in reach, he…

Green eyes dulled grey with death.

A broken smile she was sure was meant to reassure just felt like a stab to her heart.

A weak, strangled noise came out of Marinette, making her shaking worse, making her stomach churn with nausea. She barely felt Duusu touching her cheek, barely heard the kwami whisper encouragements and reassurances.

Marinette sunk to the ground, hugging herself, knees pulling up to hide her away, her whole form shrinking down and making her as small as possible.

Duusu floated down and started to play with Marinette's hair, doing what she could to comfort the girl.

Marinette just held herself tight, her form trembling, heavy tears rolling down her cheeks as mental images clashed in her mind, memories molding together, trying to argue against reality.

He was alive, she told herself, reminded herself.

He was alive.


	4. Devided we fall

*~Chapter Four~*

It was with shy care that Marinette slipped put into the halls, conscious that Adrien was here for lunch, conscious of the possibility of coming across him. There was always a chance. A chance she wasn't quite prepared for yet, to see Adrien again. Honestly she couldn't quite say just what she would do when she met him again. Her Adrien. Her Chat.

He was alive.

A fact that just kept repeating in her head.

Alive and well.

It was a stampede in her mind, it made her body twitchy, it made her excited, made her anxious, made her want to move, to act, to burst to, to do something but what exactly, she didn't know.

She wanted to tear down the halls grab him, ram him against her and never let go, pepper him in kisses, bury her face into his shoulder and let it all out. The relief, the sorrow, the happiness, the ache.

Just to hold him and release it all till it was drained from her body.

But... logic reminded her that she couldn't.

Logically, that would be foolish.

He, her Adrien, this Adrien... he didn't know her.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn't exist here.

Was, was never born.

He never knew her, and while she doesn't doubt that Adrien would return her embrace, console her to the best of his ability; she would still be a stranger to him.

Perhaps he'd even thinks he was crazy.

For sure pity her, this lost girl that was a mess in his arms.

It made Marinette want to tear at her hair, she wanted to scream, to cry, to...

She had to do something.

And logically, it couldn't be meeting with Adrien, not till this turmoil inside numbed and stilled. After Hawkmoth, she'll face and deal with this, that made the most sense to her.

Hawkmoth first, she'll face Adrien later.

An to do so, she had to focus, plan, consider this time, consider and look into what has been changed. What she has to do. What she should do.

First step was learning what she could about this Chat Noir, Andrena, and Masque Ruse.

Answers she could get from Gabriel.

Answers she couldn't wait for.

Even at the risk that, perhaps, she may run into Adrien.

She'd be lying if she said that a small part of her was hopeful that she may, a glimpse at least.

It'll hurt, she knows, but she wanted it just the same. So, she braved the halls, making sure to move quietly, eyes and ears alert and searching.

She found Gabriel in his office, murmuring to himself, focused on the sheets he had scattered before him, upcoming ideas for new fashions lines.

In one lifetime, she would've loved to see them.

Be mystified and awed to see his designs, the future he had planned.

Now, they just brought a sad, nostalgic, wistful spark through her, her interest in them was of mild curiosity.

There was a longing in her to see them, to be apart of this world again; but no spark of energy to embrace it.

She could only stand and stare down at the scattered sheets, vaguely seeing upcoming designs.

Gabriel spared her a fast glance, taking in the sagging clothes on her person. He turned his focus back to the surrounding sheets of paper around him, declaring, "We need to get you new clothes. After Adrien is dropped back off at school, Nathalie will take you out shopping. Pick anything you wish."

Marinette nodded silently, faintly feeling Duusu settle on her shoulder, her tail tickling Marinette's back.

"There's no Ladybug," Marinette murmured, making Gabriel pause.

"There isn't," he confirmed.

"Andrena and Masque Ruse," she continued, staring at a blank sheet that was close to her. "And Chat Noir is here but, he doesn't help?"

"All of them aren't very promising," Gabriel declared, "especially Masque Ruse and Chat Noir. She treats this responsibility as a game. And Chat Noir is a cat that rather hide than help."

"From akumas?" Marinette asked in alarm.

"More specifically from his partners. Both are a little too intense for him. I recall that the first few times he joined them led to him stuck between shouting matches. If the akuma or situation is dangerous enough, yes, Chat Noir will join the fray, but largely, he isn't seen too often. Cowardice."

Marinette frowned, sinking down into her seat, frowning down at her lap. It was that bad? This partnership? All three? She turned her gaze to his desk, to the sheets he piled there.

"And Andrena?" Marinette asked, sliding that page close to her.

"Most tolerable and has the most potential of the three," Gabriel declared. "If a bit too duty bound."

"That sounds familiar," Duusu murmured in a teasing tone, recalling a certain Chick that was too duty as well.

Gabriel in turn shot the kwami a slight glare. Duusu just gave him a smile, her eyes glinting.

He blinked when Marinette shifted. He watched Marinette take a close pencil and sheet, bringing it close and starting to sketch lightly at the page, eyes half lidded, her body rolling through familiar motions. He watched a dress start to form under the pencil, the shape well practiced, the design appealing.

"You design?" Gabriel asked, making Marinette jump.

She looked up at him, wide eyed.

Then spared a glance down at her drawing she was making. She faltered, and withdrew, shoulders slumping. "I did," she confirmed. It was a good piece that she drew, even half hearted and mindless.

But there was no thrill.

No spark of confidence and energy.

Designing now was… lackluster.

It was like an old temptation, and she just couldn't slip back into it, no matter how much she wanted too. It was like she was simply rolling through the motions, well practiced and mechanic.

She shouldn't design when she was like this.

She set the pencil down, and scooted that and the page away. "I'm sorry," she murmured, leaning back in the chair, pulling her legs close and wrapping her arms around them. Duusu sidled up her shoulder, weaved through the dark hair that hung around her shoulders and pushed and nuzzled against Marinette's neck, trying to soothe her chick.

Gabriel eyed her, glancing down at the drawing, then to the small girl, curled up on herself.

Marinette asked, tired eyes peeking at him from above her knees, "Is there a reason why Andrena and Masque Ruse don't get along?" Especially if it was bad enough to scare Chat Noir off. How bad could a partnership be to do that?

Gabriel told her, "No reason I that I know of. Masque Ruse appeared first, proclaiming herself a hero. The 'savior' of Paris." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Andrena and Chat Noir came a day after her, both eager and excited to be heroes, and it was fast to fall apart. Masque Ruse didn't want to work with anyone, Andrena was quick to snap back, and Chat Noir wanted all of them to get along. That cat didn't last long with those two."

Marinette gave a slow nod, frowning as she considered this. This, this was odd to hear.

What was up with this?

Why did the Guardian allow this?

She knows he puts much consideration into the heroes he chooses. That he would have the best of the best working together, the most promising. What was promising about a bee that was too duty bound? What was promising about a fox that was on her high horse? And a cat that was too intimidated by his partners? Wouldn't it just be better to release Ladybug once more? Have Ladybug and Chat Noir once again?

Why did he choose Andrena and Masque Ruse?

What was the Guardian thinking?

She jumped when Gabriel's cell went off, and the man dismissed her with a wave, answering it.

She quickly stood and slipped out of the room, her mind swirling.

She stopped along a hall of windows, eyes drawn to the rush of gold that flared out through the windows.

A huge glowing mass of bees flew out, rushing around the city in a twirling dance, bees that acted like her ladybugs.

Marinette drew near the window, watching them go, eyes a little wide. "Miraculous Ladybug? Well, Miraculous Bee?" she guessed, surprised.

"Queen's Call," Duusu answered, floating beside her. "Similar to Miraculous Ladybug, but it's more limited. Though it can do stuff that Miraculous Ladybug can't. Queen's Call can't restore order. Can only build and reconstruct any damage done, though, even then, it's only temporary. I suppose the bees could also eat away at any ice Snow Angel left. The bees can also fight, swarming around the foe. For five minutes, the Bee has an army that will do whatever it is they need them too."

Marinette gave a soft hum, watching those bees go, watching them work and fix what they could.

Duusu continued, "This is why the bee miraculous is usually a good substitute to Ladybug, I mean, yeah, can't do the same as Ladybug, but can certainly do enough to help."

"Why not just release Ladybug though?" Marinette wondered. "Why the Bee and Fox? With Chat?"

Humming, Duusu answered, "Miraculouses are always given out with a consideration of balance. Ladybug and Black Cat are ideal. They're yang and yin respectively. And to release those, you need two people who balance each other out, and balance out the miraculouses. Someone more yin should be Ladybug, and someone more yang should be Chat Noir. But if you can't find those two people, well, you do the next best substitute."

Duusu nodded to the window. "Black Cat, the yin, needs to work with yang. Ladybug is ideal, but you need just the right person to be Ladybug, to use the miraculous and partner with Black Cat. Any other..." Duusu shook her head. "An imbalanced Ladybug and Black Cat... is usually doesn't go well. If the Guardian can't find one hero's respective other half, you release what can help balance them out. Fox and Bee together make yang, a yang that can balance out Chat Noir almost as well as a Ladybug could. This is probably why it is so. The Guardian deemed it better to release the Fox and Bee to help the Black Cat. Technically they should be helping Chat but..."

Duusu frowned, crest curving forward. "I don't know what went wrong," Duusu murmured. "Guardians don't usually make mistakes in this but..."

"It's not ideal," Marinette murmured. "It's not working out."

Duusu frowned, sparing a glance to Marinette.

Then perked and shuffled closer, nuzzling Marinette with an optimistic smile. "We'll work it out!" Duusu reassured.

Marinette offered her a small smile. "That's the hope," Marinette returned, cupping Duusu to her cheek, her smile small and warm.

It just made Duusu's smile grow, the kwami preening.

For the moment the two just stood together, enjoying the physical touch of the other, taking comfort from the company and the support.

All the while, Marinette was oblivious to the green eyes that watched her from down the hall. Adrien stood frozen, his gaze locked on the ruffled up girl that watched the bees swarm about, fixing everything they can. In his jacket pocket, a dark kwami peeked out curiously as well, eyeing the girl alongside his holder.

So Adrien did see her.

There was a girl here, in his home.

But why?

Who was she?

But before Adrien could approach her and ask, there was a push at his back and Gorilla escorted the boy out before he could get a word out, or even move. Desperately, he looked over his shoulder, trying to get one last glimpse.

But like before, she was gone when he looked back, like a ghost fading in and out of existence.

Adrien frowned, a burning curiosity going through him.

When he slipped into the limo beside Nathalie, noting that she was looking at the Dupain-Cheng bakery for some reason. With a brow raised, Adrien asked, "Nathalie?"

"Hm?"

"Who's the girl?"

Nathalie froze.

In the front seat, Gorilla paused.

"She…" Nathalie started, pausing warily.

Monsieur Agreste made it clear he didn't want Adrien anywhere near the strange, mysterious girl. That Adrien wasn't supposed to know about her.

But it seems he's caught a glimpse of Marinette.

And Nathalie's job of keeping him away just got much harder with Adrien being curious.

She spared him a glance, a little wary.

Adrien peered at her, wide eyed and curious. Eager to hear her answer.

She answered him cautiously, hoping it would be enough to deter Adrien's interest. "She is Monsieur Agreste's… pupil."

Adrien blinked, surprised by the claim.

Pupil?

His father was mentoring someone?

Someone that was wearing Adrien's older clothes for some reason, and kept a rugged appearance? His father was mentoring them?

That didn't really sound like father.

Even more so since Adrien knows his father wouldn't take on an apprentice on a whim, he had to be impressed first.

Not only did that include skill, but also in appearance.

That appearance wasn't impressive.

But before Adrien could point this out, Nathalie continued, "Your father doesn't want her bothered. So do not bother her Adrien."

He sent Nathalie a pout. "I wouldn't have bothered her," he grumbled quietly.

Nathalie made no comment, and turned back to her pad, looking up information on the Dupain-Chengs.

She didn't see anything about them having a child.

What was that girl's relation with them?

While Nathalie wondered about the girl and her origin, Adrien turned and peered out the window, too intrigued to stop wondering about the mysterious girl he had seen.

Marinette laid still on her bed, eyes locked on the twin pictures she had leaning against a pillow, Adrien's scarf used as a pillow to rest her head on. Duusu was nestled on her neck, loose dark hair blanketing her small form and nearly hiding her away from the world.

Marinette's gaze was unseeing.

Her thoughts still and dormant.

She just laid still, not thinking, not moving.

Just laying still, soaking in the moment, the feel of the bed shaped beneath her, her gaze locked on beaming smiles but not registering those smiles. All she focused on was just the feel, the warm softness of the bed and sheets, the scarf under her head, the strange mix of smells of clean sheets, shampoo, grit, and smoke drifting to her nose.

She just breathed.

Just rested.

Just laying still and soaking in this moment of peace. Of stillness.

Letting herself not think.

Letting herself not feel.

Just be numb.

Just rest.

Let things be.

Ignore reality.

Slowly, Marinette's eyes grew heavy, her breathing slowing, her body slowly sinking down deeper into the mattress. Sleep was at the edge of her conscious, trying to pull her down into inky blackness. To truly sink into oblivion.

She gave a start when the door opened, blue eyes snapping towards the door, body tense.

"Are you ready…" Nathalie trailed, blinking at the tense girl that peered back at her, a girl that looked ready to jump up, ready to fight. Under the gaze of those wild eyes, Nathalie instinctively brought her tablet close, wary.

Marinette relaxed, slumping to the bed and sighing.

She felt Duusu wiggle against her neck, burying herself deeper into her hair, trying to hide.

"Sorry," Marinette murmured.

"It's ok," Nathalie returned, shifting awkwardly about. "Are, are you ready? To get some clothes…?"

Marinette nodded, sitting up and sliding off the bed, leaving the scarf and pictures alone on the bed.

Nathalie frowned as the girl drew near, fiddling with her tablet. Carefully, she asked, "Do you… want to straighten up first…?"

"I can," Marinette reassured, glancing down at her rugged appearance.

This would just draw in attention.

"I'll get you something clean and fresh," Nathalie reassured. "Suitable for public."

Marinette nodded.

As Nathalie slipped away, Marinette went back to the bed, pulling the scarf close and slowly folding it up.

Duusu darted out and scooped up the two pictures, offering Marinette a beam, eyes gleaming. Her tail spread out, the kwami giving an eager wiggle. "Excited to get some new clothes?!" Duusu asked, crest perked up high.

Marinette offered a small smile. "A bit, yeah."

"I bet it'll be designer," the kwami gushed, gently setting the pictures on the dark vanity. Turning to Marinette with her amber pink eyes, Duusu ordered, "Pick whatever you like!"

Marinette raised a brow, her small smile turning amused. "Make use of Gabriel's wealth."

"So long as he's offering," Duusu chuckled. Plus she'd sure it'd help Marinette feel normal, shopping for clothes, getting whatever she'd like.

They should jump for as much normalcy as possible. Edge her away from the nightmares haunting her shadow.

well, it what Duusu thought was best.

Hoped it would be best.

For sure the trauma couldn't continue to rule Marinette's life. But it wasn't something Duusu could easily wave away with her paw.

It'd be a process.

They had to be slow, had to be considerate and aware.

Little steps, Duusu deemed that'd be best.

Little steps of normalcy, easing back into what was a familiar life. Get back to that earlier point, as close to it as Duusu could get. That was the kwami's aim.

Shopping would be good.

It shouldn't be busy at this time, and that'd be a good small step.

Marinette can go at her own pace, have fun looking at clothes, no worry about the cost.

This was a good opportunity.

Marinette set the folded up scarf beside the pictures, letting her hands rest on the ruined fabric for a moment, just to feel it under her hands.

Duusu settled on the closest hand, peering up at Marinette, crest perked up, eager. Marinette affectionately nuzzled Duusu's cheek with her finger, making the kwami chirp cutely.

She let Marinette scoop her up, nuzzling back when the child brought her up in a loose press against her cheek, the closest to a hug a human could have with a kwami.

Duusu ducked out of sight when there was a knock, and Marinette went to open the door for Nathalie.

Nathalie held out bundles of clothes. "I was able to find some clothes that Adrien wore a few years ago. Hopefully these will be small enough for you. Let me know if there are any issues."

"Thank you Nathalie."

"You're welcome…"

"Marinette. Du… Marinette."

Nathalie blinked at her, frowning as she eyed the girl. Then she gave a small nod, and closed the door, allowing the girl to her privacy.

Marinette stood for a moment, staring down at the bundles.

Aloud, she said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Not being a Dupain-Cheng anymore.

Not, not having parents anymore.

Just, just being Marinette.

An almost, a practical alien here, wasn't she?

It made her wonder how her parents were doing, how their life was without her. Where they happy? Do they have another child? Did they have any other children? She tightened her grip on the clothes, queasy and unsteady.

Duusu moved in an instant, nuzzling and hugging at Marinette's neck.

She didn't move till Marinette was ready to move.

When Adrien slipped back into the still empty classroom, he paused to see Chloe sitting with a slight, glaring down at her bag, her arms crossed. He stopped, raising a brow at her. He asked, "You ok, Chlo?"

His childhood friend jumped, looking up at Adrien in surprise, seemingly not realizing that he had come back. She gave him a warm smile. "I'm perfectly fine Adrihoney."

"You sure? You look rather irked."

She peers at him, then pouts. "I'm sad for Masque Ruse," she sighed loud, dramatically flopping on her desk, and missing Adrien's slight grimace. Beside her, Sabrina reached over and gave the blonde a small pat.

Adrien gave a low hum, taking his seat in front of her.

So Masque Ruse didn't get the akuma this time.

Andrena won today's match.

Personally, Adrien was fine with that.

It was just another day of their squabble. A squabble he was set to stay out of as much as possible. Any time he tried to ease a fight between Masque Ruse and Andrena it… it was just a mess. A mess he didn't want to bother with. Not unless he had too.

Still, to spare his friend's feelings, and her fondness for Masque Ruse, he offered, "Maybe she'll get the next one."

Chloe sat up with a frown, eyes narrowed. "Yeah, she will," she uttered quietly. "There's one more akuma out there."

The blue.

Whatever that was.

Turning around to Chloe, he eagerly asked, "Think that was another hero?"

Chloe blinked down at him, then laughed. "Oh Adrikins, you're so cute."

He frowned. "You don't think that was a hero?"

"Obviously not. Why would we need even need another hero?"

Adrien could think of a few reasons.

"It was another akuma," Chloe declared, with a firm nod, sure of herself.

Adrien frowned and pulled out his cell, going onto the Hive to look at the blurry image someone took during that fight.

He supposed it was hard to tell at this point.

As far as he knows, that could've been an another akuma but...

A hero wasn't an impossibility.

Even more so since Hawkmoth has never made more than two akumas in one day before. At the same time.

And the second didn't even bother fighting Andrena and Masque Ruse. It just kinda disappeared on them. Which was odd for akuma behavior. It was seen that after Snow Angel was taken care of, Andrena and Masque nearly spent the whole lunch period searching for that second, and after no luck, seemed to have now taken a rest and disappeared.

It made Adrien curious enough that Chat Noir may slip out and search too. And, there was the possibility that this could be another hero instead. He was willing to check it out.

Hopefully without either heroine there to pressure him to act.

"For sure," Chloe voiced, drawing Adrien's attention back, "Masque Ruse will find that second akuma and take care of her."

Adrien turned around, giving Chloe a curious look.

Sabrina echoed. She asked, "The akuma was she Chloe?"

Chloe stiffened a moment, then quickly said, "Yes! I saw her go by! The akuma's a she."

"What did she look like?" Adrien asked. "What was she like?"

Chloe turned away, her nose in the air. All she answered was, "Confused."

Adrink blinked, raising a brow at that.

Confused?

How was she confused?

"Hey bro," Nino greeted, plopping down beside him, stopping Adrien from pushing Chloe for more.

"Hey," Adrien greeted back, beaming, excited to talk to his friend about these latest discoveries. "So apparently Father took in a pupil," Adrien started off, both boys ignored by Chloe who went back to grumbling for Masque Ruse, faintly listening to Sabrina's reassurance.

All four ignored Alya as she walked by, her face pinched up in a frown, honey eyes locked ahead while she was lost in her thoughts. Thoughts revolving around the mysterious akuma she saw, the akuma that disappeared while she and Masque were fighting. One that didn't even bother resurfacing, one that escaped and hid away.

One that didn't even bother fighting either of the two.

Even when they split up, searching for it and nearly wasting a whole hour searching for the akuma. Alya actually thought she wouldn't have made it back to school in time.

It was concerning.

It was odd behavior.

It made this akuma dangerous with this strange behavior.

Was it plotting something?

Did it have some plan for her and Masque Ruse?

Alya gripped her book bag's strap, nervous. Conscious of the black bug like comb she had in hair. Pollen told her that she and Masque were the last defense against Hawkmoth. They couldn't lose their miraculouses.

They, well Alya at least, had to stay on top of akumas, cause heaven knows Masque won't.

So she had to take care of this akuma as quickly as possible. First opportunity she had, Alya was going to head out and search for that akuma. Alya slid into her lone seat, setting her bag beside. She peeked in, checking on her little kwami. Pollen peeked back at her, nibbling on a calisson. Pollen offered her a reassuring smile, little crumbs littered across her cheeks.

Alya returned it fondly, then settled back in her seat, trying to recall everything she could about the akuma she saw.

"Hey Alya."

The redhead turned, happily greeting back, "Hey Mylene! Hey Alix! Wasn't Andrena great today?"

"Oh yeah she was amazing!" Mylene praised.

Alix grinned, "Hell yeah, she was on that akuma long before Masque was."

As the classroom filled with students, discussing heroes, their lives, and their views; three little kwamis sat pensively in different bags, faintly recalling the mysterious blue figure that was out earlier.

All noting the presence of the peacock.

Duusu was finally awake again.

She was back.


	5. Old wounds

*~Chapter Five~*

Marinette stood before the mirror, staring down at her hair considering it. She moved to put it up, wrap it up in a ponytail or bun, but stopped when she saw her ear. Her deformed ear. Missing the bottom lobe where an earring used to be.

She dropped her hair, letting it fall heavily on her neck, sweeping around and curling around her shoulders.

Reaching over, Marinette took the close brush and started to brush her hair, mindful of her still tender ear as she dragged the brush through the dark strands, watching her reflection, conscious and wary.

Was her ear hidden?

No one would see it, would they?

Was it safely covered?

"I'm full!" Duusu announced, patting some cracker crumbs off her cheeks. "If Phoenix Nuit is needed, I'll be ready!" The kwami flashed her a beam, her feathers giving an excited rattle. "You excited to show off your new clothes?!"

Marinette gave a slight scoff down at the kwami, setting the brush down, lips curling up. "Nothing real too exciting to show off."

She actually made sure she didn't pick anything too flashy, that would draw attention to her. She wasn't here for attention. Looking average was best. She also chose what was familiar and comfortable. What was familiar.

She got a new blazer, along with a hoodie and jacket.

Shirts with soft colors, some had designs, some were just plain.

Shorts and pants.

Underwear.

Socks.

New shoes.

Just basic essentials.

Nathalie even tried to get her to get more but there wasn't much else Marinette really wanted or thought she needed.

Gabriel allowing her to stay till she was settled here, she shouldn't get too much that she'd have to carry around. Just a few outfits. Just enough for variety.

Still, it was nice having new clothes. No tears or holes. No smell of smoke and rubble. Nothing that was a size too big and hung off her frame. With these, perhaps she could work that smell away completely.

Even now, wearing one of her new attires, the smell was faint and nearly gone.

Her gaze settled on the neatly folded scarf, one that had tears and burns and stains, and certainly still smelled of smoke and grit. Almost completely, she corrected, fondly running her hand over the scarf.

"I think it's plenty exciting!" Duusu declared. "New clothes! New look! Plenty exciting! And you're a peacock Marinette! Be a true beautiful bird and strut your stuff!"

"I'll probably just end up tripping over myself."

Duusu scoffed at the idea. She insisted, "You're more graceful than you realize!"

Marinette offered the kwami a small smile, her gaze settled on the scarf, her hand still resting on the soft material. After a moment of consideration, she unfurled it and wrapped it around her shoulders, tugging at her hair so that it covered majority of it. The cleanest looking piece hung lazily over her collar, the weight comfortable and reassuring on her chest. Making no comment about Marinette wearing the ruined scarf, the kwami instead just ducked to Marinette's neck and wiggled her way down into the flaps, hidden from sight.

Marinette stopped for a moment to eye herself.

Her hair down, frizzing a little despite brushing it.

The scarf wrapped around her shoulders, a few tears being able to be seen, if someone cared enough to look.

Her new clothes were fit and comfortable, and average looking. Simple light blue jeans with a white shirt, and a blue rose with vibrant green leaves print on it. A glance at her bare arms showed nicks and scratches. After a moment of eyeing her arms, she pinked up a black and pink hoodie, slipping it on and hiding her arms.

She looked normal, well, exhausted; but normal.

She shouldn't wind up drawing too much attention to herself.

With a wiggle, Duusu popped out, joining Marinette in looking into the mirror. The kwami smiled. "You look so cute!" she chirped.

Marinette leaned over, and affectionately rested her cheek on Duusu, feeling the kwami's crest tickle the rim of her cheek.

Then she straightened, narrowed her eyes and allowed the biggest smile she could make, though it still didn't quite rest her eyes. "Let's hit the streets!" Marinette said with more levity than she was feeling.

"Yeah!" Duusu echoed.

With spirits as high as they could be, Marinette picked up a cell Nathalie got her along with new clothes and hurried out of the room and out of the manor, intent to get and wander the streets, a certain butterfly drifting around her thoughts.

Behind her, in the near empty manor, Gabriel headed towards Marinette's room, a new sketchbook and pencils in his grasp. While he was cautious and unsure about this situation with Marinette, especially with her intent to stop Hawkmoth, and possibly get more involved than she should, there is no denial that she is still a child. One that went through a trauma, one Gabriel can't quite grasp himself with so little information given. But as a parent, it's hard to ignore a troubled child when one was so close. Especially one that was emotionally upset.

Gabriel has found that distractions and work were solid ways of coping.

Adrien has been kept well distracted when busy.

Same went for Gabriel.

And with Marinette, there was potential. He could see it in the sketch she left on his desk. For true potential talent, Gabriel couldn't quite ignore the chance to help that be explored, help it grow and flourish.

And perhaps, he was allowing himself to delve into a personal wish.

Despite his son's many amazing talents, designing was not Adrien's forte.

The boy has tried in the past, but that spark of skill and interest just wasn't there.

Gabriel trusted that Adrien would take over the business just fine but…

He could not deny that he did wish Adrien had a knack for designing, a passion and interest.

But there was none.

And so comes a curious girl with a curious situation, one that did unnerve him, but, she had potential. Gabriel Agreste wasn't the success that he was ignoring potential.

This could be knocking out two birds with one stone. Possibly many birds with one stone.

He'll answer to his instinctive want to help this child was her struggles, distract her and turn this grief into something productive.

He could learn more about the mystery of Marinette.

He could possibly bond and have a fashion prodigy.

Perhaps help guide her to a more fit life, something more than diving after Hawkmoth, something that may not be her place to get involved into.

Being a veteran peacock, Gabriel is well aware from his previous experiences that one should be careful in what they get involved in. This, this was very unknown ground, and who knows what could happen.

This could be just what she needs.

There was a flutter of excitement as Gabriel neared her room, ready to present these gifts. Only to pause when he came across a door left ajar. He drew near and consciously knocked on it, calling out, "Marinette? Duusu?"

There was no answer.

He pushed the door open, looking around and blinking to find the room empty.

His heart skipped unsteady beats, Gabriel frowning as he looked around the room.

Where did the child go?

According to Nathalie, she should be back. Frowning, Gabriel set the sketchbook and pencils down on the vanity, pausing when he came across two small pictures.

One was a picture of her with whom he suspected to be Marinette's parents. The girl there looked so young and happy, hair kepted in perky pigtails.

Very different from the girl he was allowing to stay in his home, one that certainly still the same age and yet seemed much older.

The other picture truly had Gabriel pause, surprised.

He picked up the wrinkled picture of what had to be her classmates, all set around and pointing towards a girl dressed in a purple, with a warm touched smile on her face. And Adrien. His son was a classmate of hers. His son that was holding the girl's shoulders. His son who had the biggest smile on his face, his green eyes lit with happiness.

Gabriel frowned, tilting his head curiously.

Was the girl important to him?

Nathalie has made no mention of a girl in Adrien's life.

And with the lack of blush on his son's cheeks, Gabriel suspected no romantic feelings for her.

Still…

Gabriel doesn't think he's ever recalled seeing his son beam like that.

Not for at least a year now.

His gaze trailed to Marinette, still in her pigtails, her eyes bright and azure, her smile warm and full of life. What looked to be quite an annoying boy was giving her little bunny ears.

Gabriel's cell went off in his pocket, and the designer set the picture down with the other, next to the sketchbook and pencils. He turned and left, closing the door behind him and answered his cell, demanding, "What is it?"

As he walked off, delving into the issue, his thoughts drifted around the two pictures he saw, curious of what he saw.

Again, he found himself wondering just what she had gone through.

What had happened in the life she came from.

Despite her best effort, Marinette drew in a small bit of attention. Nothing too bad. A few curious stares as to why a middle schooler was walking about out of school. With a stroke of luck, many were willing to ignore this curious detail and leave her be, focused on their lives.

Marinette in turned relaxed, for the moment just allowing herself to wander, no purpose or goal in mind.

Just relax.

Don't think.

Just be.

With an aimless wander, she spared lazy glances into store windows, watched people wander around, keeping a sparing glance towards the skies for hero or butterfly.

Of course, nothing popped out at her.

No butterflies.

No heroes.

That was fine, Marinette told herself, eyeing the buildings looming above her, not paying attention to where she was going.

Just consciously aware of where she was.

The city of Paris.

A city without a Ladybug.

A city that seemed the same…

Marinette did pause when she turned a corner, blinking when she across harden gold. A honey bench.

Intrigued, she came near, touching it.

It was rough to the touch, but solid, and not sticky.

"This is Queen's Call creation," Duusu voiced, peeking out and eyeing the bench. "Can only construct, but not fully restore. Or even replace properly. After it rains or after a certain time, it'll weaken and collapse. And typically animals will come and eat the honey."

Marinette hummed. "How appealing."

Duusu chuckled. "Bees are providers of life. They help plants grow, make food. Only natural that those powers revolve around construction and productivity." Duusu sighed, smiling down at the honey crafted bench. "It's a very beautiful power to have."

But it wasn't the same as Ladybug, Marinette noted silently. This wasn't a permanent solution, this didn't restore order.

"Paris needs Ladybug," Marinette murmured.

Paris needed Ladybug.

And Ladybug needed Chat Noir.

And Chat Noir needed Ladybug.

And yet, they got a Fox and a Bee instead.

That's who Chat had, a Fox and Bee that scared him off.

This was who Paris had.

There was only so much those three could do.

They weren't even getting along!

Just…

Perhaps she was being bias, being Ladybug before, having a solid partnership before and seeing this. It was amazing seeing what the Bee could do but, it wasn't enough. This wasn't what Paris needed. Paris needed Ladybug. Chat Noir needed Ladybug. Her or anyone that was capable could be Ladybug, surely...

Well, Marinette reached down, tracing the plated feathers of the peacock miraculous. Perhaps not her.

"Marinette?" Duusu asked.

Marinette hummed, turning away and moving along. "What about Master Fu?" she asked. "Isn't he aware of this?" The issues with this team? How the Bee and Fox aren't working with Chat as they're supposed too?

"Probably," Duusu murmured, "I'm curious about what he's doing about this too."

With a frown, Marinette walked off, continuing her stroll, her thoughts whirling about with this.

She truly wonders how it came to this.

Why were they not getting along?

They were partners, a team. Didn't they know that?

She sighed, reaching up, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she felt a slight throb.

Why was it like this?

"Ooooooh." Marinette paused, looking over to see the kwami peeking out, peering past the glass window of a store, amber pink eyes lit up in excitement. "Ciabatta bread! And crepes!" Duusu whispered.

Marinette looked towards the small stack of bread, echoing Duusu's delight with a hum of her own, allowing herself to be distracted from her thoughts, from this situation.

Only to give a slight, tense start.

She knows this window.

She took a few, nervous steps back, looking up to see an achingly familiar building.

"Marinette?" Duusu asked, pushing at her cheek, trying to get the girl's attention back on her.

She couldn't though, not with the girl's eyes locked on the building looming above her.

Not with large clear windows showing the people inside.

Two certain people that were inside, busy, with broad smiles on their lips as they tended to their customers.

Marinette felt weak.

She felt sick.

She felt like she could crumble, felt her face ache, her whole form shaking.

"Marinette!" Duusu called a little louder, pushing at her cheek, alarmed enough to not care about being seen. "What is it?"

Marinette shook her head, her heart beat unsteady, the world seemingly spinning, her breath coming short. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run. She wanted to flee. She wanted to rush inside and tackle the two.

She, she was so close.

They, they were, were right there and…

And she…

She couldn't, she…

Duusu wiggled out against the scarf, trying to see what was affecting Marinette. She froze when something else caught her, something Marinette was backing towards. She cried out, "Marinette!"

With a stroke of luck, the girl instinctively jumped forward, out of the street she nearly backed out towards, cringing as a car sped past with a honking snarl.

One that drew the gazes of those in the bakery.

That set silver and green eyes onto her.

Eyes looking at her like she was a stranger.

Eyes no longer filled with warmth.

Eyes that were curious and cautious and concerned but no love or recognition in them.

They, they didn't know her.

They didn't know her at all.

And as she moved towards the entrance, silver eyes locked on her, reaching for the bakery doors, Marinette's heart pounded in her chest, her body frozen solid, locked on watching her come to the stiff miraculous wielder.

Just a few days ago, this was home.

Just a few days ago, she came downstairs, gave them both a kiss good morning.

A few days ago, she wished them a fleeting good day, rushing off without thought, to go spend her day as she always did.

Just a few days ago, she was sleeping in her room, joining them from dinner, playing video games with… with..

Just a few days ago, they were family.

A few days ago, this was home.

A few days ago they, they were her, her parents…

She was at the door, just moving to open it.

Marinette snapped out of her gape, twisting around and tearing off, barely paying attention to where she was going, barely hearing her call out after Marinette. Marinette barely noticed the other people on the street, people she pushed out of her way in her scramble to get away. She stopped when she tripped, going skidding across the ground, on an empty street.

She laid still for a moment, her heart pounding heavy, her breathing shaky and fast. She barely felt Duusu shifting against her neck, the kwami crawling out and peering at her worriedly. She reached out, wiping Marinette's bangs, nuzzling her. "You're ok Chick," she whispered, her lips tickling Marinette's brow. "You're ok. It's ok."

With her arms stinging and her body shaky and nausea curling in her stomach, Marinette took a shuddering breath, smearing her face against the ground, feeling a wet heat bubble in the corner of her eyes. "I, I saw-" she babbled out, her being shaking, her voice breathless.

"I know," Duusu whispered, rubbing her body against Marinette, pressing light kisses against her.

Marinette rolled to her side, struggling to get her breathing even, to calm down. She slightly curled up, pushing the scarf close, breathing it in, trying to find his scent underneath the grit and smoke. She tried to focus on the caress of Duusu, listen to her chirp and sing and whisper encouragements and reassurances.

When her breathing was even and her shaking stopped, Marinette laid still for a moment, staring at an opposing wall, unseeing, barely aware of the tear stains on her cheeks.

Duusu wiped her bangs aside, peering down at her. "Let's go back," Duusu whispered.

Marinette nodded.

She was tired.

She wanted to go to bed.

But Marinette didn't move.

Duusu rose up, felt around the hoodie pockets till she found the cell Nathalie provided Marinette. There were only two numbers in the cell.

Gabriel and Nathalie.

Eyeing it for a moment, Duusu tapped Nathalie and sent a text, conscious that her holder wasn't in a fit state to get home on her own.

With the text sent, Duusu slipped the cell back into the pocket and nestled back down on the scarf, looking outwards, guarding Marinette. Occasionally she chirped and sung, brushing her paws over Marinette's cheek, trying to soothe and support her as best she can.

Duusu ducked down when a familiar car drew near, skidding to a stop when Marinette was in sight. Doors burst open and Nathalie and the Gorilla rushed out, hurrying to the still girl's side.

Marinette jumped when hands touched her, looking up wildly to see Nathalie and the Gorilla above, looking down at her concern.

The hidden kwami pushed at her neck reassuringly and Marinette relaxed, slumping down, exhausted.

She allowed Gorilla to scoop her up, didn't breath an answer as Nathalie hovered close, spouting questions about what was going on, why did she collapse, what was she doing out of the manor?

She was barely aware of the ride back to the manor, barely aware of being escorted back to her room, barely aware of passing Gabriel along the way.

All Marinette knew was that when she opened her eyes and refocused on the world, she blinked to find herself back in bed, her hoodie, shoes, and scarf removed from her person, a blanket pulled up to her shoulders. She felt Duusu leaning against the top of her head, soft snores coming from the kwami as she slept.

Marinette blinked tiredly, her eyes focusing on a book that was set by her pillow.

A book she didn't think she had before.

Curious, she rose up a little, making Duusu rolled down the pillow, squawking in surprise.

Marinette pulled the book closer, eyes flicking over to the pencil that was set near it.

"When did I…?" she mumbled, confused.

"A gift from," Duusu yawned, "a gift from Gabriel. Thought you'd like to draw again." blinking at her sleepily and rubbing her face to help wake, Duusu suggested, "Not too bad an idea, I think."

Marinette laid back down, staring down at the sketchbook.

Robotically, she opened it and picked up the pencil.

Listlessly, she started to sketch. No set drawing in mind, just delve back into the familiar motion of drawing, of shaping what she knew. She drew and drew till her eyes grew heavy and her hand went limp.

Duusu resettled on Marinette's neck, watching the human draw till she too fell back asleep alongside her girl.


	6. Rest

*~Chapter Six~*

As soon as the bell rung, Alya hung back, staying in her seat and watching as the student body prowled out, taking her time in preparing to leave. She waved goodbye to Mylene and Alix, and watched and waited for the room to empty. When she was left alone in the classroom, she opened up her bag, reassuring, "Coast is clear Polly."

Pollen floated up cautiously, blue eyes blinking about, checking to see if it was. With a buzzing hum, the bee kwami drifted out, turning blue eyes towards Alya, expectant.

With a grin, Alya asked with a pumped fist, "You ready to find that second akuma?"

"I"m always ready to see a job get done," Pollen declared, nodding to Alya. "Although..."

With an eager, upbeat grin, Alya hopped up and opened up a window, ready to dash out as Andrena. The bee jerked and rushed to her side, mouth opening to voice something to her holder, only to go quiet at the pensive expression Alya wore. Blinking at her holder and tilting her head in concern, Pollen asked, "Alya? What is it Honey?"

Frowning, Alya turned to the bee god and asked, "Any new power I should know?"

The kwami blinked at her, surprised. "New power?" she echoed.

"Yeah, to counter Hawkmoth and this evident new ability that he has to make more than one akuma." Alya may not like to admit it, but Andrena was struggling a bit against akumas. There was a lot the bee could do for Paris, but only so much. Especially in a fight. Andrena's luckiest breaks had to be when Masque Ruse or Chat Noir were willing to help her. But one was more interested in her own glory and the other was a cowardly cat that just wanted to hide away all the time.

Pollen had tried to reason that it was fine for Chat Noir not to be so active, especially with Hawkmoth searching for the ring; a hidden Chat was a hidden miraculous.

Still, the thought of both had Alya scoffing in frustration and annoyance.

She was not too impressed with either of them.

Which was why she wanted to know if there was more she could do as Andrena. With Hawkmoth having a new power, best to have a new power to counter this. If he has more, there has to be more for her too, shouldn't there?

With a frown, Pollen said carefully, "You're not quite in a spot where you need to know a new power, Honey."

Alya pushed, "But Hawkmoth made-"

"That's actually something I wanted to bring up to you sooner," Pollen quickly told her, drawing near.

Alya blinked at the bee, surprised. Then she narrowed her honey eyes, eyeing the bee curiously. "What?"

Pollen said, "I'm not too sure if who you saw was another akuma."

Alya stared, brow going high. "What?"

"That may not have been an akuma," Pollen repeated.

"You think that was another miraculous hero?" Alya asked slowly.

Pollen hummed vaguely, neither confirming or denying. Instead she said, "Bee cautious. See who you're up against before diving in. They may be a friend, Alya."

"Or a foe," Alya uttered, suspicious of the new face showing up now, out of nowhere. Chat Noir, Masque Ruse, and Andrena all came around the same time. Though, yeah, Andrena showed up a bit later than Chat Noir and Masque Ruse, those two running around about a day before her. Still, they all showed up roughly around the same time.

Why did this new face show up now?

What if that bird based being was a new alley of Hawkmoth?

Alya was willing to look into it, check this new face out.

Pollen nodded, content that she was able to get a point across to Alya.

She would like to learn if this Peacock was a friend or foe.

The tricky thing about surprise appearances was that it can be hard to tell what side the holder is on. Wayzz would know, being sensitive to the balance of them all but, Pollen had no way of contacting Wayzz. She can only observe what she can.

If Duusu was being misused…

Pollen sighed, well aware that any suggestion to work with Masque Ruse would likely be stubbornly rejected. Chat Noir Alya would certainly be more willing to work with, but to reach a true balance and most likely success, Masque Ruse had to worked with as well.

But if Duusu was being misused, well, these girls were going to have little choice in this matter.

At least, they should be able too. They would be an amazing team together, Pollen knows.

But would they be able to swallow pride and work together?

It was the wonder.

Alya can be stubborn.

And Ruse was as proud as they come.

Pollen was certainly working on Alya, focused on trying to get things running smoothly as quickly as possible.

But Trixx, Pollen wasn't sure if she would push for this. While the fox's aim was for the good over all, she was unpredictable. She was a kwami that was fine letting her holders learn lessons on their own, thinking that some things weren't worth getting involved with.

"You can lecture all you want, they'll just do what they want anyway."

Pollen can get it.

In all her years, she can confirm that yes, many of her holders simply ignored her advice and did what they want anyway. Some lessons are better learned through experience. But such approaches and views can backfire.

Some lessons holders will never learn or realize.

Letting some figure it out on their own can lead to them taking themselves down the wrong path, and by the time Trixx intervenes, it could be too late.

It has happened enough to give the Fox a mixed reputation throughout history.

Though Trixx can argue that is the nature of the Fox, of manipulators and guides. There are two sides to every coin, and sometimes a darker nature has to exist to make the light shine brighter.

Though at this time, the thought of a darker Fox running around stressed Pollen out.

She could only hope for the best.

With a pump of her fist, Alya called, "Buzz loud Pollen!"

With a waggle, Pollen dove into the dark jewel Alya kept in her hair, transforming her into Andrena. The red bee hero dove out, eager to find that new face.

Usually, Chloe didn't mind the wait to get back home. It was a solid time to relax, work on her looks, read over the amazing reviews and rightful admiration of Masque Ruse.

But not today.

Not with her failing today, and another akuma running around.

She so wanted to be racing out there, searching for that akuma; but Papa really wanted her home after school, pushing that it was "too dangerous" with akumas being active and about. He even almost pulled her out of school when this all started.

She convinced him it was fine with Masque Ruse on the case; though he seems doubtful for some reason. It almost seemed like he didn't trust Masque Ruse which was just silly. Masque Ruse could be trusted.

And to prove it, she'll take care of that akuma that escaped.

As soon as she was able to slip away.

So she could only wait impatiently for them to get there, tapping her foot angrily, her arms crossed, an annoyed frown on her lips.

She gave a start when a small fox popped out of her bag, and Chloe quickly closed the window between her and driver, securing privacy for them. "What?" Chloe demanded.

Trixx raised a brow. With a hum, the kwami uttered, starting to sink back into the bag, "Maybe I don't want to tell you-"

"What is it Trixx?" Chloe huff. Her kwami could be so impossible sometimes.

The kwami shook her head, commenting, "Noooothing. Certainly not with that attitude."

"I don't have to feed you," Chloe threatened with a point.

"Sure, and never be Masque Ruse again. And allow Andrena to become the best hero of Paris, or maybe even Chat Noir, once he steps up. But not Masque Ruse. Not anymore."

Chloe glared down at her.

Trixx peered back, unafraid and lazy.

With a huff, Chloe uttered, "Sorry."

Trixx grinned. She informed, "That's not an akuma."

Chloe stared down at the kwami, long and hard. "What?"

"That's not an akuma," Trixx repeated.

"Another miraculous user?" Chloe asked.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Chloe snapped.

Trixx shrugged unapologetically. "We got back to school very late. There was no time to. You practically stomped back to class as soon as we got back."

Chloe growled at that.

Trixx said, "Be cautious. They could be a friend or foe."

"Masque Ruse doesn't have any friends." She doesn't need them. She was amazing all on her own. Only she needed to be admired. It was how things should be.

Trixx could agree with Chloe on that, sinking back into the bag. Masque Ruse definitely didn't have any friends, not among those that should be her partners.

But sometimes a solitary fox was a solitary fox.

Still, Trixx gave her holder her thoughts.

She had let her holder know.

What happens next was up to Chloe.

The trip home seemed long to Adrien, impatiently bouncing his leg as he watched the buildings go by, silently pushing for Gorilla to go faster so he could get to the privacy of his room and transform, search for that hero before Masque Ruse and Andrena arose and probably picked a fight with them. Not that Gorilla got the silent pushes, driving as he always did, not going faster like Adrien wanted.

It was too slow for Adrien.

The boy flopped back in his seat, huffing impatiently.

He had to find them first. Both those two loved jumping to conclusions and assumptions.

Both loved diving in without asking questions, thinking of possibilities. Both can be just so… intense.

If this was a new hero, Adrien wanted to meet them without any pressure from them.

So when they arrived, Adrien rushed out his thanks to his driver and tore off inside, eager to get to his room, eager to transform.

He stopped when he came across an ajar door, brow quirked curiously at the oddity.

Doors were always kept closed in the Agreste household.

Doors left open, especially a small bit like this, didn't fit with his father's perfect home.

Adrien reached to close it, but paused when he heard a ruffle of fabric.

He peeked into the room, spotting dark hair laid out over a pillow, someone snuggled up under the covers of the bed. Someone that had the blanket wrapped around them.

The pupil.

His father's new apprentice.

Asleep?

Now?

Shouldn't she be working…?

His father was allowing her to sleep?

There was a tap at his skin. Adrien looked down, seeing Plagg peek up and raise a brow at him.

Right.

Blue.

He had to go see Blue!

With a curious glance to her, he gently closed the door, and hurried on his way, entirely missing the blue head that peeked out from under the blanket, eyeing the now closed door.

Slipping into his room, Adrien closed the doors and popped open his window, Plagg floating out with a lazy stretch.

"Let's find Blue!" Adrien proclaimed.

"Sure," Plagg yawned.

"Claws out!"

Chat burst forth from the window, easily leaping out and racing along the roofs, his ears perked up high listening for the mysterious Blue, eagerly looking for her.

Where could she be?

Where would she go?

Did those two already scare her?

Was she hiding?

Maybe she was-

"Chat! Chat Noir?!"

Chat skidded to a stop, looking up to see Andrena looking down to him. She looked surprised to see him, blinking honey eyes rapidly. She dropped down beside him, asking with a wary tease in her tone, "Finally decided to come out Alley Cat?"

He winced, offering the Bee a sheepish smile as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I, I probably should come out and join you bot-you! Join you sometime!" he quickly corrected.

Of the two, Andrena he prefers to work with more. But just like Ruse, she can be pretty…. ignited when she hears something she doesn't like.

Like a suggestion to work with Ruse. Chat learned the hard way about bringing up ideas that Andrena doesn't like.

He was inclined to avoid that when he can.

But otherwise, she was far more agreeable than Masque Ruse could be. It made it easier to work with her.

Andrena raised a brow at him, but let it slide, voicing, "Well it's about time. We got a new danger-"

"Well," he cut in, "could be a hero."

Andrena paused, Chat tensed. She nodded. Chat slumped in relief. "Yeah, you're right. My kwami mentioned they may be a friend. Though, if they're a friend, I don't get why they're hiding away from us."

Chat would like to point out that she and Ruse can be real intense, plus they did attack at Blue; but he has a feeling that wouldn't go down well.

"Maybe they're shy?" he offered instead.

Andrena frowned. "A hero shouldn't be shy."

"Well, yeah..." Chat agreed. That would make it hard to be a hero if shy. He moved to offer another possibility, only for both him and Andrena to jump when a blue figure dove by, darting away and skimming off.

"There!" Andrena shouted, pursuing Blue.

Chat blinked in surprise, and followed, calling out, "Blue! Wait! We want to talk!"

As the two tore off to pursue Blue, a golden fox slipped out of the shadows of a chimney, smug and smirking.

Andrena wasn't going to stop this likely new villain before Masque Ruse.

Not if Ruse could help it.

Even more so with Chat running around again, working with Andrena.

With a pleased giggle, she raced away, her long ears perked up and listening for this rogue.

Where, oh where are you?

Marinette slowly woke, cracking an eye open and staring dully out into the room. Closing it and humming out, she rubbed herself against the pillow, cringing slightly when she received a slight sting from her ear.

She sat up, hand going up to it and cupping around it delicately. There was no blood on her fingers when she withdrew to eye it. It was just tender.

With a tired frown, she slipped out of bed and went to the mirror, pulling back her hair to eye her ear as best she could.

It looked strange without the lobe.

Alien.

A reminder of her failure.

Of what she lost.

She didn't like it.

She couldn't see herself liking it for a long while.

Marinette let her hair drop, hiding it away from her. From the world.

Duusu hovered up, looking Marinete over. She chirped, "Let's explore!"

Marinette turned to her.

"Adrien's at school right? Let's get out of this room! Let's explore!"

Marinette glanced towards the door.

"Let's go!" Duusu urged, diving for the door and phasing through the wood. With a small smile, Marinette followed, slipping out of the bedroom and into the ivory and marble hall.

Duusu hovered before her, crest perked up, looking both ways. Turning to Marinette, she asked, "Which way do you want to go?"

Marinette shrugged.

"Well choose!" Duusu pushed. "It's your adventure! Choose your path!"

Humming, Marinette went down a random direction and Duusu followed, chirping an off key tune.

On and on they wandered, stopping when they came across a painting of the Agreste family.

Gabriel dressed in blue.

His wife in purple.

And there was Adrien in black and white.

Duusu drifted up, her gaze locked on them. "They were all happier then," she murmured. Her gaze flickered to Adrien's mother. "Mostly."

Marinette wrapped her arms up in a loose hug around her middle, gazing up at the portrait, at the Agreste family.

They did looked happier.

Her gaze settled on Adrien.

Adrien looked happier.

Her tired gaze shifted towards his mother, the woman that evidently held the Agrestes together. Her being gone…

Marinette gave a start as Duusu dropped down, turning her pink eyes down the hall, crest rising slightly.

Marinette followed her, looking out to see Gabriel approaching from the end of the hall, his gaze locked on Marinette. She gave an instinctive start, then relaxed. Duusu drifted down and settled on her shoulder, leaning up against Marinette's neck, her crest tickling her cheek.

When he was close, Gabriel greeted, "Up and about I see."

Marinette nodded.

Peering down at her with a frown, he asked, "Had quite an adventure today, didn't you?"

Marinette frowned at his tone. "What?" she asked.

"If you have a condition, you should be conscious of that condition. Especially when you're traveling and you have an objective. Passing out in an alley way isn't going to help you stop Hawkmoth."

Marinette flinched, then looked away, crossing her arms. She glared at the floor, faintly feeling Duusu nuzzle her.

Gabriel looked her over, taking in the slump of her shoulders, her small frame, her silence. With a sigh, he ordered, "Follow me."

Marinette blinked, turning to peer after him, frowning.

Gabriel walked past her, heading down the hall.

Duusu floated off, waving her arms to Marinette, urging, "Well let's go!" She darted after Gabriel, tail feathers rustling.

Marinette peered after them for a moment, slowly followed, her curiosity too strong to resist them. She trailed after the two till they stopped before a door. Gabriel opened it to reveal a studio to Marinette. Mannequins stood poised and pristine, fabrics of many patterns and colors were laid out all around, neatly framed on the walls and on the shelves.

Gabriel stopped beside a mannequin that had an ivory blazer on it. Turning to her, he nodded to it.

Marinette stared at it, then turned to him, brow raised.

Duusu drifted down, settling on the mannequin, beaming at Marinette.

When Marinette made no move, Gabriel sighed and ordered, "Work on it."

Marinette blinked. "Work on it?" she repeated.

"All of my interns have told me that I did a splendid job with this, that there's nothing wrong with it. And yet, I find myself very bothered with this. Can you tell me why?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not one of your interns," Marinette quietly reminded, still, she came near, looking over the ivory blazer. "It's simple," she voiced after a minute. "Simple and boring."

"It is," Gabriel confirmed, glaring at the piece. "I've experimented and tried a bit of everything, nothing has clicked or appealed to me to make it more interesting. There are other projects I need to get done, if you can take over and make this more interesting, I'll be very appreciative."

She gave a tired hum, peering at the blazer, then turned and looked around the room, her gaze considerate. She moved on her own, grabbing dark blue, almost black, fabric, then scissors, sewing needles and thread, and other items she may need for this little project.

Watching her go, Duusu turned and flashed Gabriel a proud smile.

Gabriel, satisfied, turn away and prowled closer to the window, peering out and leaving the girl to her assigned project.

His blue grey eyes flickered, watching a golden fox race away from the rooftops, chased by an angry bee that was no doubt shouting something at the fox that Gabriel didn't care to hear.

He narrowed his eyes, unimpressed as he watched them go.

How childish they were.

What was the Guardian thinking in his choices?

Was there no one else better fit for Fox and Bee?

His gaze flickered, settling on Chat Noir, watching the black cat slow to a stop, watching to the two girls go, a tired slump to his shoulders. Chat turned, his green eyes settling on the very window Gabriel was looking out of.

Gabriel turned away in disinterest, equally unimpressed with this Black Cat. One of the two most powerful miraculouses, and it was owned by a coward.

How disappointing.

Though, despite Gabriel leaving, Chat lingered, his gaze locked on the window, looking and curiously watching the mysterious girl work on the blazer Gabriel assigned to her.

Out on the roof, his ears only moving to listen to the fight Masque Ruse and Andrena were having, Chat found himself wondering once again, who was she?


	7. One who rises

*~Chapter Seven~*

There was a loud cackle ringing through the air, loud and booming thunder. It rattled Marinette enough to stumble in her rush, her struggle to escape, to get away. Her breath came fast, her heart hammering in her chest, her vision blurred, making the world swirl about.

She didn't know where she was.

She didn't know where she was going.

She just knew he was behind her, laughing as he stalked her, his gaze hot on her back.

"Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug," came a cackling, mocking chant.

Black butterflies rushed at her, bursting forth from nothing. She scrambled back, falling back on her rear, watching the angry, dark swarm rage before her.

"You failed," his voice rang out, the butterflies swarming moving in a chaotic mass. "Failed. Failed. Failed."

"N-no," Marinette uttered, backing away from the swarm. "I, I tried—"

"FAILED. FAILED. FAILED."

His voice was too loud.

It was overwhelming her, silencing her own voice.

Marinette clutched her head, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to drown him out. "No, no, no…" she whispered.

"Marinette."

She stiffened, looking up, paling as she met lifeless green eyes. Adrien stared down at her, disappointment and sorrow in his expression. Behind him stood her parents and Alya, their gazes equally heavy.

"Why didn't you save us?"

No.

Don't do this.

Not with that broken face, that hurt and betrayed voice, so weak and sad.

"I—"

"You failed us."

"N-no I—"

"You failed us all."

The swarm shifted, coming down on them, starting to consume and cover them, taking them away from her.

And they made no move to escape, staring down at the panicking hero.

"Marinette…"

"ADRIEN!" Marinette cried out, bursting forth, reaching forward.

She grasped only air, gazing at the dark wall across from her. Heart racing, her breath short, she looked around, taking in the room she was in, not recognizing it.

"Marinette," came a soft whisper.

She turned, Tikki's name on the tip of her tongue.

Only that wasn't Tikki beside her.

This kwami, this was…

"D-Duusu?" Marinette asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

Duusu reached out, setting a paw on her wrist. "I'm right here."

With a shuddering breath, Marinette fell back heavily on the bed. She laid still, her breathing shaky, her body trembling. Duusu hurried to Marinette's side, petting her hair as she shush and reassured, "It's ok. You're safe. It's not your fault."

"I, I didn't…" Marinette rambled, running fingers through her bangs.

Duusu shush her, pressing a kiss to the girl's brow. "We're safe," Duusu murmured.

Marinette laid still, allowing the kwami to play with her hair, faintly listened to Duusu's murmurs. When she calmed and was mostly collected, she sat up, sighing. Duusu sat on her knee, watching her. Marinette stared down at her lap, frowning as she listened to the silence of the sleeping manor.

She was exhausted.

So very exhausted.

And yet... so very restless.

Her mind was abuzz, a swirl of thoughts she wasn't able to silence. Thoughts that blanketed her like a suffocating cover and she couldn't find a way out no matter what she tried or which way she tugged at it.

She, she had to...

She hurriedly slid out of bed, leaving tangled sheets in her wake. Duusu drifted behind her, following the girl as she left her room and wandered through the dark manor.

Duusu blinked, wincing as Marinette turned the light to the kitchen on, blinding the two momentarily.

"Hungry?" Duusu guessed as her eyes adjusted.

Marinette shook her head no.

It was more of she didn't want to sleep, she had to do something, had to make herself busy.

Being busy didn't need thinking.

Opening up cupboards and checking every nook, Marinette gathered all she needed, willing to use what she could find. Make the best of what she could find.

She ignored the kwami's tired, yet curious gaze, just focusing on this task and making sure her body was moving, was busy, was doing something.

It was good to be busy.

Good to be productive.

Much good came from being productive.

And there was no thinking when being productive, the mind focused on task. That's what Marinette needed.

To be as busy as possible.

To do something.

And tonight, that came in the form of dark chocolate chip cookies.

Cookies she was sliding out of the gleaming oven, setting them on top and eyeing the perfect cookies she made.

Cookies Tikki would've loved.

Cookies her Papa would've praised and Maman would have suggested that they sell and…

"Those look good," Duusu voiced with a yawn. She spared Marinette a glance, amber pink eyes bright and encouraging. "You going to have one?"

Marinette just stared down at the first batch, expression blank.

With a sigh, Duusu flew to her and nestled into Marinette's loose, tangled hair, her soft body pressing against her neck.

Marinette shook her head, snapping herself from her trance. Marinette grabbed a metal spatula and scraped off the first batch onto a close plate. She got the second batch onto the sheet, perfect and round on the metal plate, and stuck it into the oven, rising with a sigh, her dark hair curling around her shoulders.

There was a soft knock behind her and Marinette froze for a moment. Someone was here. Catching her make cookies. She presumed and guessed either Gabriel or Nathalie, neither of the two may not be too fond of her making cookies in their home, a home were diet was strict and controlled.

She sighed.

It was a bit late now. First batch was done and the second was on the way.

But she could stop here.

That was fine.

She could have some tea after this and maybe she could fall back asleep, with no dreams to poke her mind and disturb her sleep.

"Sorry," she murmured allowed, carefully grabbing the plate, "just had to do something, just, be busy. We can just throw them away…"

She turned, moving to set the plate on the island in the center of the kitchen, only to freeze when she didn't see Nathalie or Gabriel. There, standing in the doorway was Adrien, offering her a curious, small smile.

Surprised, she dropped the plate, making it clatter on the black surface of the table, startling Adrien.

He stared at her, surprised.

She stared back at him, wide eyed and alarmed.

"Um," Adrien started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, I don't mind? Make away?"

Marinette didn't move.

Adrien peered back, growing more conscious of her stare at her frozen state. Clearing his throat, he offered her a small, awkward wave, softly greeting, "Hi."

Still she made no move.

Offered him no response.

Unsure, he pushed, "I'm Adrien? Adrien Agreste?"

Still nothing.

Adrien faltered slightly, turn turned his gaze down to the fresh cookies she made. He took a step forward and jumped when Marinette scrambled back, bumping into the counter and clutching it.

He stared at her, wide eyed and took a small step back, watching her.

Marinette struggled to rip her gaze away, trying to focus on her breathing, trying to not break and cry on the spot, not crumble where she stood. Not to burst forth and tackle him. To hold him tight and never let go.

It was Adrien.

He was here.

He was alive and well and and and...

At her neck, Duusu nuzzled her, whispering encouragements into Marinette's ear.

"It's ok. You're ok."

"Um, are, are you ok?" Adrien asked, tilting his head cutely as he looked her over.

"K," Marinette managed out, "I, I'm… I ok." She managed to rip her gaze away from him, wrapping her arms around her middle in a tight hug, trembling slightly. Her legs shook underneath her, trembling to give out from under her.

"Um, ok?" Adrien murmured wearily across from her, unsure what to do or say with this girl, not understanding her behavior, what was wrong. Instinctively, he wanted to help, but didn't quite know what was going on or what to do.

He knows for sure that he wanted to help, but she seemed to react badly to him being close.

Frowning, he looked to the island, where there was a cluttered stack of cookies. Giving her a wary glance, seeing her gaze locked to the floor, he drew near the cookies, taking one. Softly, he asked, "May I?" He held up the cookie.

She jumped despite his gentle approach, looking up to see him holding up a cookie. "G-go right, right ahead," she murmured with a shaky nod.

She quickly looked away, looked to the oven.

Those cookies were almost done.

Trying not to think about Adrien, she moved, getting out a new plate, pulling out the tray when it was done, sliding those cookies onto the new plate then making a third batch, desperate to be busy, to fall back into a trance. She was successful. Working once more, it was easy to forget that Adrien was in the room with her, watching her work with curious fascination, his green eyes wide with delight to see more cookies on the way, especially as he enjoyed this one. It was utterly divine.

Licking his lips, he gently offered, "These are good!"

She jumped, letting the oven slam shut a little louder than it should've.

She spared him a wild glance back, then looked away. "G-good."

Eyeing her back, he commented, "You sure made a lot."

She gave a stiff nod.

"Does Father know?"

"N-no," Marinette confirmed.

Adrien raised a brow. "You sure you should be doing this then?" he asked, waving his cookie, concerned. "Father may not react well…" And she was his pupil. One that was curiously allowed to live here.

This, Gabriel may not react well to this.

She sighed, focusing on her breathing, trying to stay calm. Just breath. It was fine so long as she was still breathing. But every breath felt lacking, and yet her lungs seemed too filled.

Duusu nuzzled her neck, feathers tickling Marinette's bare neck.

She focused on breathing, just keep breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

It was ok.

She was ok.

This was ok.

In a tone lighter than what she was actually feeling, she reassured shakily, "It's fine. He won't be upset, not much, I don't think."

Adrien frowned. "You don't know him too well," he warned.

"I don't," she agreed.

He tilted his head at her, blinking in surprise. Most people he met that were aiming to work with his father made sure to know everything they could, to best prepare facing and appealing to Gabriel; and even then, most of the time those that worked hard to learn all they could just didn't make the cut. It was either their personality Gabriel didn't agree with, their skills, or just, there was always something that put him off.

He frowned, wondering how long this girl may last as his father's pupil then with this sort of approach and attitude, not being so intimidated what he may say or think, no eagerness to please. That can get her kicked away from Gabriel's side.

Though… it was rather curious that father was allowing her to stay in their home.

He prefered teaching possible pupils elsewhere, in a close studio.

Home was his own private workspace, a privacy he didn't like to share.

And yet, here she was.

Close to where she could see his father's designs, tackling some of his father's work, and actually having a room here too.

It was very curious.

"So what's your name?" he asked, watching her flinch a little. "I don't think I ever got it."

Marinette stood still for a moment, no moving. Duusu tapped Marinette's neck and she moved, focusing on her breathing. Lowly, she managed out, "Marinette."

No last name to add, which Adrien did notice.

Marinette.

He repeated the name, testing it on his lips.

It was a lovely name, one he doesn't think he's heard before.

Adrien blinked when he heard her give a soft chuckle, moving to wipe her bangs aside. She murmured softly, more to herself than to him, with a crooked ironic smile on her lips, "It means one who rises."

Adrien tilted his head.

One who rises?

Rise for what?

Rise above what?

What was she rising for?

Why did that strike such a cord for her?

Before Adrien could really ask, he froze when he heard movement. He made Marinette jump as he rushed forward and ducked down on the other side of the island, right next to her. At Marinette's surprised stare, he set a finger to his lips, his gaze pleading.

She found out why when Gabriel appeared in the doorway, his sleepwear slightly less formal than his usual attire. She tensed instinctively when his sharp gaze settled on her, and flickered down to the cookies set on the island. He turned back to her, brow raised.

"I couldn't sleep," Marinette revealed, her gaze locked on him, careful not to look down at Adrien.

Gabriel hummed. "Next time, I'd advise some tea and to start working on a design or project. Make use of your restlessness as productivity."

"Next time," she said.

Content, Gabriel turned away, bidding, "Then throw those cookies away. A few are fine to have, but that is too many."

Marinette rolled her eyes and nodded.

Gabriel left and with a sigh, Marinette moved to get the final batch out of the oven. Adrien rose up, gaping at her. "You didn't get in trouble," he uttered in wonder.

"I suppose not," she quietly agreed, sighing as she slid this last batch onto a plate. She stared at the cookies. It was a shame that these were going to go to waste.

A good cookie was a good cookie.

They should be enjoyed.

Adrien seemed to share her thinking. He offered, "I can take care of those cookies."

She spared him a wary glance, quickly looking away. "I don't think your father would like you having all of them. Plus you'll get sick."

He laughed. "I'm not going to eat them all. I was going to bring them to school, share them my class."

Marinette flinched.

Class.

Her friends…

Shakily, she promised, "They'll love them. That's, that's a great idea."

Adrien frowned concerned. He leaned forward, looking her over. Marinette just looked away, hugging herself. "You ok?" he asked.

"I, I will be," she said. With closed eyes, she turned and gave Adrien a forced smile, making sure to not look at him. "Let's get these cookies packed up and ready for tomorrow."

Still concerned, Adrien agreed, deciding it was best to not push.

Together they got it all wrapped up and ready for Adrien to slip towards school tomorrow. Done, they parted ways and headed to their respective rooms. Adrien stopped for a moment to peer after her, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. When Marinette was out of sight, he headed towards his room.

Marinette slipped into her room, feeling numb and out of it. She closed the door behind her, Adrien's wish for her to have a goodnight echoing in her head. She fell back against the door, sliding down the frame, her legs too weak to hold her up.

Duusu darted out of her hair, twirling about, excited and more awake. "You met Adrien again! You talked to him! This is great Marinette!" Duusu faltered, staring down at Marinette. "Marinette?" She drifted down, looking to Marinette in concern.

She looked up at her kwami, her eyes gleaming, her frame trembling a little.

Duusu's crest drooped down, the kwami's eyes widened in alarm. She quickly reached for Marinette, softly shushing her, asking what was wrong.

Marinette just shook her head, lips trembling.

She brought her knees close and curled up, just focusing on breathing, trying to ignore this burning sensation going through her.

A mix of emotions were swirling in Marinette, relief, happiness, sorrow.

She encountered Adrien.

He was ok.

And he didn't know her at all.

She knew that this would be so and yet…

She wasn't ready for that.

It was with a chipper morning hum that Adrien arrived at school, balancing two containers full of cookies. Some of the best cookies he's ever had. Cookies he had plenty of and was able to share with his class!

"Thanks Gorilla!" he called as his bodyguard drove away, and Adrien eagerly rushed inside and to his first class. There, a sleepy Nino had a start, staring at the containers full of cookies.

"Did aliens abduct your dad and replace him?" Nino immediately asked.

Adrien laughed. "He actually doesn't know I have these."

"Oh Adrien," Chloe cooed from her seat. "How sneaky."

"A bit," he agreed, handing some out to Nino, Sabrina, and Chloe. "My father's new pupil made them last night and she didn't want them thrown away."

Chloe gave a start. "She?"

"Yeah! Her name's Marinette."

Chloe blinked, then narrowed her eyes, guarded and jealous, accepting the cookie with a huff. Where did this Marinette come from?

"How did she get away with making cookies?" Nino wondered, brow furrowed.

"Surprisingly, Father just let her off the hook," Adrien said, equally frowning. Seeing he had a lot of cookies left, he turned and called out, "Hey! Does anyone want free cookies?"

"YES!" Kim called out, the first to jump out of his seat and rush down, eager to grab some.

With shared interest, the rest of the class followed, happy to grab some as well. Soon the air was filled with pleased moans of pleasure as they chowed on the delights that were these cookies.

Though Nino had a curious frown on his face as he chewed his.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked as he sat down.

"Oh nothing!" Nino quickly reassured, "These are amazing! They just, they taste a lot like the Dupain-Cheng's cookies."

Adrien blinked. "Dupain-Cheng's?"

"Yeah, the little bakery close to our school? They make cookies that taste a lot like these and it's pretty wild since no other bakery has cookies like theirs yet this Marinette seems to have their recipe down…"

Adrien frowned, intrigued.

Marinette never did give him a last name. And he didn't quite push to learn it. It wasn't much of a real lead but, evidently Marinette was able to get the Dupain-Chengs cookies down? Adrien was up to look into it.

He's been due to visit that bakery anyway, noticing it a few times. This provided him a chance too.

Behind Adrien, Chloe still hadn't touched her cookie, peering at it.

She was also very inclined to do a little investigation of her own too.

Check out this Marinette who was apparently in the Agreste manor enough to make cookies for Adrien, and was on a good enough term with Gabriel to get off the hook with no punishment.

Which was strange to hear.

And Chloe had a right to look into what was strange as Paris' hero.

It was time to visit and check out this Marinette.


	8. An old and new friend

*~Chapter Eight~*

With a rustle of fabric, Phoenix Nuit hopped out of the window, turned and sunk her claws into the pale golden walls of the Agreste manor. She scaled up the wall, rising to stand on the roof. Her tail sweeping gracefully around her ankles, Phoenix turned and peered out to Paris, lovely and bright. The surrounding streets empty with Parisians going on with their life. Almost like it didn't have a care in the world. Settings her hands on her hips, Phoenix didn't move. She stood still, she breathed in, and closed her eyes.

For a time she just stayed there, breathing, listening to her city.

It had lived on.

It was still thriving.

It was still Paris.

It was still home.

Phoenix stretched, reaching her hands skyward, the flaps on her back echoing her movement though not quite growing out to be wings. Her tail also echoed her, rising up and spreading out slightly, showing off the lovely shade of blue with reddish pink eye spots on the ends. Bones chirped and clicked as they popped back into place, Phoenix humming in enjoyment of the stretch.

It was a good idea Duusu had. To stretch her wings, to get use to flying.

This was a good time too, most Parisians at work or school.

Not too many would notice her. She could fly undisturbed.

And if she was, well—

Phoenix faltered when there was a sudden gust, smacking dark hair into her face. She moved it aside, a nostalgic smile on her lips.

She missed this.

She withdrew from the edge, pausing a little, letting the wind blow and tug at her. Phoenix wiggled, her tail rattling in echo of the small dance. She raced forward, jumping off the building. The flaps on her back grew, extending into great wings. For a moment, she was weightless in the air, reaching forward, just floating above the world, untouchable.

Gravity pulled her down and she went with it, falling into a habit. She turned to throw her arm out, send off a yo-yo she expected to be there.

There was no yo-yo, and she didn't grab anything.

A surprised fear shot through Phoenix as she fell down, fabric rustled against the howling air.

With a squawk and a clumsy flap, Phoenix saved herself from the fall and slowly straightened, going higher into the sky, till Paris looked like a canvas at her feet.

Phoenix breathed hard, staring down at the city, her heart pounding from the fright.

It was ok.

She was ok.

She wasn't Ladybug.

She didn't need her yo-yo.

She was Phoenix Nuit.

She had wings.

Real wings.

She could truly fly now.

Phoenix released a breath, closing her eyes and letting the large wings wrap around her. She dropped again, going with the fall, taking in how her loose hair whipped and swung about, smacking her as she fell.

Her eyes snapped open and she twisted, spreading her wings and soaring over the streets. She tested her speed in the air, pushing herself to go faster, to move, let the adrenaline run in her veins.

She flinched every time her wings hit a building, jostling her flight, unused to these extensions. She kept going despite the fumbles, kept flying, kept moving and learning, getting used to these new wings and this new way of travel. She dove down, flying over the Seine, watching the water break and ripple under her, letting the tips of her wings cut and skim through the surface.

With a great flap, scattering drops of water, Phoenix flew up coming down to rest at Notre Dame. Her wings shrunk down to flaps, Phoenix relaxing as she slowly drew near the wall, coming to sit and lean on Notre Dame. She sighed, staring out, her blue eyes settling on her old home. She took it in, the different logo, the steady flow of customers coming in and out. She could just picture what was going on inside, Papa cooking in the back and probably covered in flour, her Maman greeting customers, getting them their orders with a kind smile, her grey eyes bright.

Phoenix took a shuddering breath and pulled up her knees, wrapping her arms around them. The flaps grew once again into wings, and curled around her, blanketing her.

She shouldn't do this, Phoenix knows.

This, this wasn't her home anymore.

She shouldn't be coming back, she was just hurting herself.

Yet she found she couldn't.

As her body hunched up, her gaze was locked on the bakery a fact rang through her head. A solid truth.

She missed home.

Adrien breathed in as he slipped into the bakery, humming happily as he was greeted by the most delicious of smells. Bread, cakes, cookies, brownies, candies… so many mouth watering delights. He licked his lips, unable to help himself and eye all the divine treats they had.

Maybe he could see if he could sneak a treat.

It has been a while since he had a pastry, aside from cookies Marinette had made, it should be fine. His father was fine letting him have a dessert once in awhile. It should be ok. Plus he didn't know Adrien had cookies. He could probably get away with this.

Adrien found himself drawing near the cookies. Curious about them and just how similar they were to Marinette's.

They did look a lot like Marinette's. Perfect in shape, even in chocolate chips, no cracks or break in the cookie, perfectly held together.

According to Nino, these tasted a lot like Marinette's.

Plagg wiggled under his white jacket, peeking out to eye the cookies. He made a face. To Adrien, he pushed, "Why don't we get something cheesy instead. The cheese here smells good!"

"Later," Adrien said.

"How much later?" Plagg whined.

"Later, later."

The kwami pouted at him. Just as Plagg moved to whine and grumble about Adrien never treating him to cheesy pastries, he ducked out of sight as a voice called out.

"Hello, how can I help you today?"

Adrien turned, seeing a woman peering at him with a kind smile on her lips. Adrien blinked, looking her over. She had physical similarities to Marinette. He tilted his head, curious at the possibility that she was related to Marinette. Marinette herself didn't mention parents, and certainly didn't provide Adrien a last name. Maybe she was related to the Dupain-Chengs though. It looked like she could be.

Smiling, Adrien drew near, starting off, "Um hi, maybe you can? I was wondering if you possibly know anyone named Marinette?"

The woman gave a start, looking very alarmed at the name.

Adrien tensed at the flash of pain in her grey eyes, regret going through him as he watched her turn and glance back at her husband, checking to make sure he hadn't heard. With a soft sigh, she gently told him, "I'm sorry to say that the only Marinette I know was going to be my daughter. Or my son Orane…" She trailed, looking down and setting a hand on her stomach gently, trying not to think about that night long ago, the pain, the blood…

It was too much for both her and Tom to even think of trying again.

She looked back up, smiling slightly. She offered, "It's a beautiful name, isn't it?"

Shakily, Adrien answered, "It, it is." He rubbed the back of his neck. As Adrien moved to offer an apology, the woman spoke up.

"Is there anything you would like Sweetie?"

He offered her a small, sheepish smile. "A cheese danish please?"

He could feel Plagg dancing under his jacket.

Adrien headed outside, struggling to keep Plagg under his jacket and diving for the goodie in the bag. "At least wait till we're somewhere private," Adrien scolded.

Then froze, looking up to Notre Dame, blinking at the bit of blue against the building. "Plagg," he uttered.

The kwami paused. Then wiggled out and looked out, ears perked up.

Duusu was active.

"I think that's Blue right there," Adrien murmured.

Deeming that she wasn't a threat sitting there on Notre Dame, Plagg went back to his priorities. "Good for Blue, nice to see her out and about. Now how about that cheese dani—"

The kwmai groaned as Adrien ran off, watching fretfully as his holder swung the bag about, no doubt bruising up his cheesy treat.

It was so horrific.

As Adrien stopped, Plagg dove for the bag, intent to get that danish before the coming transformation.

"Claws out!"

Plagg wailed as he was sucked into the ring, and Chat jumped up, heading for Notre Dame with his ears perked up, listening for any movement from Blue.

This was his chance.

His chance to talk to Blue.

See if she was a hero.

And he would have a chance before Masque Ruse and Andrena show up.

Scaling up Notre Dame, Chat paused from where he was crouched above Blue, looking her over. Loose dark hair that gleamed blue in the in light hung over her shoulders, great wings with unnerving eyespots were wrapped around her frame like a blanket, and she had curving peacock like tail spread on the ground beside her.

On the surface, she did look a little unnerving.

But on by posture, she looked so small. Kind of… sad.

If anything, he felt inclined to hop down and wrap her up in a hug than be on guard with her.

She didn't seem like a dangerous villain at all.

Intrigued, he drew near, cautious and curious. As he watched her, he scrambled to think of what he could say, how to greet her without scaring her. Hiding away from them, Blue had to be wary in approaching them. Last thing Chat wanted to do was confirm that she had a reason to be nervous. He had to be careful in his approach, make it clear he's a friend.

Unfortunately for Chat, a pigeon flew high above him, losing a feather. A feather that danced in the air like a free performer as it drifted down, carefree and graceful. It made one wild dive down right by the cat hero's head.

Chat sneezed.

He jumped when Blue jumped up and whipped towards him, her tail spreading out in an large display, wings stretched out defensively.

Chat froze, eyes locked onto the red eyespots that glared at him, the tail shaking a little and making those spots move in an unnerving display. Instinctively he wanted to back away from those eyes, uneasy with how big Blue seemed facing him.

Those feathers stilled, and a low voice drew Chat's gaze down. "Chat Noir…"

Blue stared at him, expression frozen, her posture stiff with surprise and awe.

Chat peered back down, equally alert and alarmed.

She, she almost looked scared...

Why would she be scared?

She looked like she didn't know what to do and just stood frozen, her tail fanned out, blue eyes that were bright against a black sclera were locked on him. Eyes that were both lovely and unnerving.

He blinked when she moved, a small twitch to rise, to relax.

Chat cleared his throat, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. "H-hi!" he greeted, offering her a small wave. He paused when she flinched, something akin to a watery smile spreading over her lips. She gave him a shaky nod back, straightening up and shrinking down before Chat. The tail dropped down and curled up, going small and hanging behind her. The wings didn't shrink, instead they wrapped around Blue, almost like a blanket.

It was like she was still scared. Still unsteady.

He had to careful in his approach.

Chat cautiously dropped down, making sure his claws were up where she could see him, that he was posing no threat to her.

Kindly, he asked with a big grin, "So, new to Paris?"

She nodded again, not breathing another word.

He continued, "So, I'm Chat Noir! The coolest cat around! Which you already know…" he trailed, his tail curling sheepishly. He flashed her a quick glance.

Still no response.

His ears went down at the lack of response, unsure what to do.

He intended for things to go much smoother than this... He wasn't expecting an awkward wall. A wall he didn't know how to get past. How get things to run smoothly.

She shifted before him, also unsure of what to do or say. Chat noticed that she wasn't looking at him, instead she looked to Paris, gripping her wings like a shy child.

Chat fumbled, joining her in looking over Paris, scrambling on what to say or do. At least they weren't fighting, Chat noted positively. That was one step in the right direction.

He turned when she shifted, meeting her strange eyes, blinking at the shift in her posture. Gone was the shyness, seriousness and determination replaced it. A sharp gaze stayed locked on him, taking him in and leaving Chat feeling like someone was peering right into his soul. In a firm, resolute tone she uttered, "Chat Noir."

He instinctively straightened, peering down at her, ears perked up and at attention.

She breathed and held out her hand, her wings shrinking down to small flaps hanging at her back. "I am Phoenix Nuit," she told him, "I'm here to help you, Andrena, and Masque Ruse with Hawkmoth. I'm here to help you win."

Chat gaped.

This was another hero.

He was right.

He was right!

He grinned broadly, eagerly accepting her hand. "I'm looking forward to working with you Phoenix Nuit! Happy to have you on the team! Well, sort of? We don't really have much of a team—"

"I know," she said, quickly withdrawing from him, hugging herself. Again her wings grew and wrapped around her. The wall was back. "But, believe me. That, that's going to change."

"Change," he repeated curiously.

He jumped when the school bell sounded, turning to it in alarm.

Lunch was over!

Phoenix flashed him an amused, nostalgic smile. Like she knew why he was so tense and alarmed. She promised, "We'll meet again."

He turned and blinked at her, surprised. He gave her a warm smile. Before he could reply, she teased, "You're going to be late Chat."

He flinched, gave her a salute, and jumped away, racing towards the school.

Phoenix stared after him, not moving till he was out of sight.

Her legs shook under her and she collapsed, trembling slightly as she hugged herself.

It was him.

It was still him.

Adrien was still Chat.

Her Chat.

Her Adrien…

She curled up, letting her wings wrap around her, hide her away from the world.

Just a minute.

That's what she needed.

Or so she told herself.

Chloe was quick to note that Adrien seemed especially… twitchy after he came in from lunch. And spacey. He was barely paying attention to anyone, was constantly looking out the window, as if he was searching the sky. He was tapping foot, ready to go and move and do what Chloe wasn't sure at all.

He seemed curious and excited. That was for sure.

About what, she just didn't know.

In physics, she got found out, noting that Adrien was reading up phoenixes on his tablet whenever Mendeleiev was turned away.

Why he would was completely beyond Chloe.

Of all myths she can agree that phoenixes were lovely and inspiring. Her favorite place to have sushi had a lot of phoenix themes in their design, usually portrayed as golden flaming peacocks. Or something akin to peacocks.

They certainly matched Chloe's style and elegance enough that she could appreciate the mythical bird.

But, to her knowledge, Adrien has never showed an interest in the phoenix before. Why now was strange.

Even stranger that he wouldn't tell her when she asked.

She could hear the shaky lie from him as he told her, "Oh uh, there was a really cool phoenix in an anime I was watching."

She let it go since Adrien did like to go through phases. And studying Chinese, he did like to dabble into the culture and mythology.

Him looking into phoenixes was probably just the latest phase.

Besides, there was something more intriguing for Chloe to look into.

The mysterious Marinette, allowed into the Agreste home, getting away with making cookies which was always a big no no in that household. Once a few months Chloe knows that's when cookies were allowed.

To be able to get away with making so many, a pupil of Gabriel's; that was curious.

"You're probably overthinking it," Trixx voiced from where she sat on Chloe's couch, stretching out in the sun. "What does it matter if there's a pupil who got away with making cookies?"

"It is odd," Chloe insisted. "If one of his pupils made that many cookies in his home, he would have fired them a long time ago!"

"Maybe this Marinette is good at designing and he doesn't want to let her go?" Trixx offered, sitting up. "Perhaps Gabriel really likes her and is willing to tolerate this."

"And she's allowed to live in the same building as Adrien," Chloe added, pacing near and glancing at the blue sky, debating when she should go. "That's never happened before. Gabriel doesn't like strangers in his home. And what if Adrien winds up liking her?"

"He's a kit that likes everyone," Trixx reminded.

"And he's naive and doesn't know how the world works!" Chloe huffed, setting a hand on her chest. "I do. And I'm not going to let strange girl come and tempt my Adrien with cookies!"

"Possessive," Trixx tutted.

"My friends are my friends."

Trixx hummed and advised, "It's good to hold your friends close, but you should be careful with how closely you hold them. You can easily become a constricting vine."

Chloe gave Trixx a flat stare. "I am not in the mood for you proverbs."

"It seems no one ever is," Trixx shrugged, unbothered.

Growling, Chloe prowled towards her balcony, peering out and searching the skies.

Yesterday, she didn't find the new miraculous user. She wasn't active at all. Nowhere to be found. And to make matters more irritating, Andrena was able to land a sting on Masque Ruse, revenge for the "stunt" she pulled earlier.

And of course, before Ruse could return the favor, Andrena disappeared.

It was becoming quite a pile of irritation for Chloe lately. But, one thing at a time. Chloe was as clever as she was beautiful. And patient. She can be patient. It was key from what she learned from her Daddy. To wait for an opening with her opponents, and when their guard was down, go in for the kill.

She'll take on what she can.

An estrange miraculous user.

A stubborn bee that doesn't know when to be quiet.

And a mysterious girl that was suddenly in Adrien's life, a girl that Gabriel Agreste liked enough to let her live in his home and bake a lot of cookies in with no punishment.

The last issue was the easiest to solve.

And by night, Masque Ruse will be hunting.

She'll check out and judge this girl herself.

Just no one could be Adrien's friend, even Nino Chloe could barely tolerate and only allowed because Adrien insisted, locked on having the boy as a friend. This Marinette though, another girl; Chloe wasn't willing for any sort of chance.

Marinette twisted and turned in the bed sheets, trying to will herself to be still, to go to sleep. Her body ached for it, her eyes were heavy, her mind slow and foggy. She wanted to sleep. To rest.

Yet her body was twitchy, it felt invigorated with energy.

She felt compelled to move despite her exhaustion, to act, to do something. To be busy.

And Chat.

Adrein.

He kept popping into her thoughts, wandering through the haze that settled in her head.

He was still Chat.

The statement kept ringing in her head.

She knows her partner anywhere, and she knows who he is.

That was Adrien seeking her out.

That was Adrien seeking to befriend her.

Adrien once again wary to approach, nervous to scare her and he shouldn't have too, he was her partner and their interactions should be easy and warm and…

Marinette smeared her face against the pillow, feeling a frustrated sting in her eyes.

It shouldn't be like this.

She didn't want it like this.

She didn't want to be so unsteady every time she saw him.

Adrien.

Chat.

Her partner.

She squished her face into the pillow, curling up into a tight ball, exhausted, aching, and irked. She felt Duusu roll around, her tail tickling Marinette's neck, the kwami mumbling in her sleep. Marientte peeked out over her pillow, staring at her dark room, painted in a blue hue of the night. She nestled her pillow, trying to tempt herself to sleep, to rest, to fall into a world of oblivion. Join her kwami in a state of dormancy.

Seconds ticked on.

Minutes dragged by.

Marinette opened her eyes, feeling an itch in the corner of them.

Nothing.

No sleep to draw her in tonight.

Sighing, she slid out of bed and went to her vanity, opening her sketchbook to a random page. Grabbing her pencil, she moved to draw. But as the point touched the paper, it didn't move.

Nothing came.

No spark.

No motivation.

No inspiration.

The nostalgic want was there. Marinette could feel it in her fingers, ready to draw again.

But nothing was coming.

No push to move the pencil, to make lines, to draw out and design.

She set the pencil down, frowning.

She wanted to do something, but what?

There was nothing she felt she truly wanted to do.

She didn't want to draw.

She didn't want to bake.

She left her room, moving silently down the hall, heading for the foyer, her thoughts a whirl, her body just wanting to move. She looked across the foyer, towards Adrien's room, set at the top of the staircase. So close to her. Just right there.

It'd be easy.

Go down the steps.

Go back up.

Stop at his door.

Knock.

Crumble onto him when he answered, hold him tight, feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, hear his heart drum in her ears, and feel warm arms wrap around her. Hold her. Hear his voice above her and a gentle nuzzle on top of her head.

How easy it would be to do so.

To ask for comfort, to receive comfort and...

Marinette blinked, her knuckles on the door, ready to knock.

She withdrew, gripping her fist hand, shoulders going up.

What was she doing?

She wasn't think.

She, as much as she wanted too she couldn't...

When her eyes started to sting and her body tilted and wobbled, she hurried went down the steps and sped into another room with a couch. She jumped to it, curling up and nestling against it, trying to hide in the soft fabric. For a few minutes she just laid there, curled up and hugging herself, just breathing, letting the ache slowly fade. When she felt she was able, she shakily stood and stumbled her way out.

She was still too restless to retire.

She looked up to the Agreste family portrait; a depressing painting of Gabriel and Adrien. Neither looking towards the viewer, both looking off into different directions. Adrien with a clear slump in his shoulders. Gabriel looking poised and resolute, though there was a clear exhaustion in his eyes. Both Agrestes had a dull tone in their eyes.

She peered at it, considering it.

Thinking it over, the few days she's been here, she has yet to see either of them interact.

Has yet to see them talk.

She was aware that Adrien had issues with his father.

But the exact extent...

Marinette rubbed her arm, heart going out to the two. An instinct sparked in her, a want to help smooth relations, see them as family. She knows she seen a picture of them as a family, a portrait of them when Adrien's mother was still with them.

It couldn't be impossible to be a family again. And losing her own... She could at least help these two be a family again before she...

"A very lovely painting, isn't it?"

Marinette tensed at the sound of Adrien's voice, seeing him coming down the steps in her peripheral vision. She kept her gaze locked on the painting, not trusting herself to face him.

Breath.

Just breath.

It was Adrien.

Her partner.

Her best friend.

Her love…

Marientte took a shuddering breath.

"Though, it is also quite dramatic" Adrien declared as he stopped next to her, eyeing the sad painting with her.

Marinette shook her head, careful to not look back to him.

Adrien hummed. "I wonder if I should be surprised."

Marinette blinked, frowning slightly at the soft sneer. She faced Adrien, taking the snobby look that countered the soft smile. A look that said he wasn't impressed with what he saw. A look that showed that she was still very much a stranger to him.

Like this was his first meeting with her.

She narrowed her eyes, drawing away from him, wishing Duusu was here.

This though, this was familiar.

This seemed to be a trend, too arrogant and proud to truly be deceitful.

It was concerning to Marinette how similar Masque Ruse seemed to be to Volpina.

She firmly asked, "What do you want, Masque Ruse?"

"Adrien" blinked in surprise, gaping at Marinette. He narrowed his eyes as an orange smoke fell away from him and there was Masque Ruse standing before Marinette, eyeing her with glowing blue eyes, her arms crossed, ears down. "You saw through my illusion," she uttered lowly.

"What do you want?" Marinette demanded, ignoring the statement.

"How did you see through my illusion?" Ruse pushed, eyes narrowing as she bared her teeth.

Too tired for this, Marinette said, "It seems foxes are too proud to be clever in their deception."

Ruse's ears perked at foxes.

Foxes as in more than one.

She narrowed her eyes, tensing. "You know another fox?"

"What do you want Masque Ruse?" Marinette pushed, rubbing her face, feeling it throb. She was truly drained now.

"I wanted to check you out," Ruse confessed. "To see you."

Marinette tensed, more awake now. Technically, Masque Ruse had no reason to look into her. She was just a random girl that shouldn't be on this fox's radar at all. If there was anyone Masque Ruse should be looking into it was Phoe...

Marinette glanced at the fox hero, wary.

Did she possibly suspect?

How, how could she find out?

There was no way.

There was no connection.

Phoenix Nuit has only been active twice and no one really knew that Marinette was living here.

How could Masque Ruse find her out?

Marinette glanced to the necklace, heart pounding.

She wished Duusu was here. Transformed she had protection if Masque Ruse attacked her.

But she wasn't and Marinette was on her own.

Perhaps if Ruse did move to attack, she could take the miraculous, tug it off her neck and force the transformation to drop. She had to be fast. She was not going to let a fox get in her way, to stop her and take her miraculous away.

She lost too much and gave up so much to be here as Phoenix Nuit, she wasn't going to miss a chance to be face Hawkmoth.

"I find it very curious," Ruse brought up, watching Marinette tense up, "that the King of Fashion, Gabriel Agreste, took you in."

Marinette physically slumped, much to the surprise of the fox.

It was just that.

No suspicion of her being Phoenix Nuit.

Ok.

Ruse was a fan of Gabriel's work then.

Marinette can work with this.

"I assure you, Masque Ruse," Marinette said, "there's nothing to be suspicious of. Gabriel took me in from the kindness of his heart."

Ruse narrowed her eyes. "You don't look like someone fit to be his pupil."

Marinette blinked. She wasn't aware that she was Gabriel's pupil. But it would work well enough to answer why she was here. She rolled with it. "I have solid designing skills, Gabriel was impressed." Marinette tilted her head, asking, "Do you not trust his judgement?"

Ruse glared at her. "I don't trust you," she stated. As she moved to continue, she paused, long ear twitching. She made a face, tail swishing in displeasure. "I'll be keeping an eye on you," Ruse promised, "you do anything to hurt the Agrestes, you'll regret it."

Masque Ruse turned and tore off, disappearing before Marinette.

Just in time for Nathalie to come in view, struggling to muffle a yawn.

The woman gave a start to Marinette up, blinking in surprise.

"Hi?" Marinette waved.

"Marinette what are you doing out of bed?" Nathalie demanded. "Back to bed right now!"

"Yes ma'am," Marinette bid, hurrying up the steps and returning to her room.

Coming in, she found Duusu was up and blinking sleepily, looking around for Marinette. Her pink eyes locked on Marinette and she yawned out, "Where'd youuu go?"

"Some water," Marinette told the kwami, crawling into bed, nestling under the sheets. Duusu joined her, wiggling about to get under.

Laying still and keeping her eyes closed, it took a near hour for Marinette to fall asleep.


End file.
